Brainwashed
by Nitestalker
Summary: London has ordered Hogan to find a traitor that is living in Barracks 2 and he isn't able to use the help from his team. The problem is has Hogan recovered enough from being broken by the Gestapo to complete this mission.
1. A Secret Mission

BRAINWASHED

I do not make any claims to Hogan's Heroes. I am simply borrowing them for the purpose of this story. Some of this story refers back to another story I wrote called Broken, but there is no Maria in this one.

Chapter 1: A Secret Mission

Kinch came up from the bunk that led to the tunnels below Stalag 13. "Colonel Hogan, London is on the radio for you and they said it is urgent. They want to speak to you alone."

"Wonder what they want now?" Colonel Hogan asked as he made his way downstairs. Hogan's irritability was not lost on the men in the barracks. They new Hogan would not admit it to anyone but ever since Koch broke him and sent him to Stalag 1, he hadn't been the same but for that matter neither had his men.

All of them lived with the guilt as each played a part in their CO's private torment. None of them would forget the look on Hogan's face as Koch tortured them in front of him with the sole purpose of breaking him. For a while, Hogan believed his men were dead because of him and that was more than he could bear. It wasn't until he returned to Stalag 13 that he found out that everything Koch said was lie and that his men were alive.

Since then, Hogan had only sent his men on a few missions and declined to go on any himself. Everyone could tell that he had lost the fire that once propelled him to lead the Underground in the area and be the great Papa Bear. When he heard London had a private message for him, he knew it meant he was the only person who could go on this mission. He sat down at the radio and put on the headset "Goldilocks, this is Papa Bear. Go ahead Goldilocks."

There was a moment of static before Goldilocks responded. They knew Papa Bear was the best Underground agent they had and wondered how to brake the news to him. The direct approach seemed to be the best way. "Papa Bear, we have received some disturbing news about your Stalag. Our contact in Berlin said that he overheard two chaps talking about receiving the escape route to the sub from someone in Barracks 2 at Stalag 13."

"That's impossible, I have checked everyone out thoroughly myself. Do we know who?" Hogan asked concerned the operation had been compromised.

"A German plant came across our minds and had our contact in Berlin look into it more. All he was able to find out was some drunken SS bragging how every Ally has a price and the return for their investment would be Papa Bear. Chances are they managed to bribe a captured Ally soldier or a soldier was brainwashed by the Gestapo to turn traitor so if someone ran a check on him, he would check out as being an Ally. We are assuming it is someone who has spent a great deal of time with the Gestapo or someone they have taken an interest in."

Hogan thought about each person in the barracks. Out of the fifteen men living there, only a handful fit the description, including him. "Can you narrow it down a bit more. Your description fits about five people including me."

There was a pause before Goldilocks answered. There was no way to say it without offending Hogan. "We have had a member of the Underground in your area keep an eye on you to make sure you are not the traitor"

"How could you possible even think that I was the traitor?" Hogan yelled a bit irritated at the implication.

Hogan didn't disappoint Goldilocks and reacted exactly as they expected. "We had to assume everyone was guilty and you did fit the profile. It has been determined though our contact down there you are not the traitor and right now you are the only one there we trust. Unfortunately, since our contact in your area doesn't have access to everyone in the barracks, we need you to discover who the traitor is and arrange a trip for him to London via plane. You are not to tell anyone about this so the traitor is not tipped off. Not even the men on your Alpha team.

Hogan was shocked by his comment. He trusted Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau with his life. That is why he had them on the Alpha Team. Most of them he hadworked with since he arrived here. He had risked his life to save them many times and they him. "You can't really suspect any of them…"

"There are too many lives at stake for us not to suspect everyone. The sooner this traitor is stopped, the more lives that will be saved." There was another moment of silence. "We never received the last batch of escapees. They were picked up somewhere along the way. We have requested that all transportation of escapees be stopped until this person is caught."

Hogan's heart sank at the thought of those men getting captured again. He could only imagine what techniques were being used to get the men to talk about Hogan's compromised escape route. In a hoarse voice, Hogan asked, "Is the operation in danger?"

Another moment of silence before Goldilocks answered. "No. They didn't talk. They were executed on the spot." Goldilocks knew that that this would bother Hogan and gave him a moment.

Hogan lowered his head and fought the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't help blame himself for their deaths. _Your men are dead because of you. You alone are responsible for their deaths._ Koch's words echoed in his head.

"Make sure that none of your men are in the Hildburghausen. We are planning a bombing raid there." Goldilocks added for a couple of reasons. First was to keep Hogan's men safe and second, Hogan's group was the only Underground cell that would have knowledge of this and if the Germans found out about it, it would confirm the leak.

"I will make sure everyone stays clear and will see what I can find out. Papa Bear over and out." Hogan sat there a moment thinking hard about the five, well make it four, people who fit London's description.

First person who came to Hogan's mind was Sergeant Ivan "Kinch" Kinchloe. He was a black sergeant from Detroit and Hogan's right hand man. Since the Germans didn't have much contact with black people, they had been really interested in studying him. Hogan got nauseated as he thought about the techniques they used in studying his friend. They had treated him like a lab rat, if not worse

Those thoughts made Hogan angry. Kinch was smart and would make an excellent leader, but because most people only saw him as a Negro, he would always be skipped over or looked down upon. Hogan remembered his mom sitting down with him when he saw his first black man and explained variety is the spice of life and life would be dull if we all looked the same. Because of Hogan's up bringing, he was able to see Kinch's potential and did what he could to help him develop it.

He shook his head and then hung it as he thought about the words the Nazi used when interrogating him at Dulag Luft. They asked him what right he had to come to Germany and tell them that viewing non-Aryans as lesser races was wrong when Americans pretty much did the same thing.

This line of thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere so he went on to the next person: Sergeant Thomas Wright. He was a difficult man from New York. He didn't mind getting in the middle of things, and there was nothing shy about him. When Wright disagreed with a person, he wasn't afraid of letting it be known and he didn't pull any punches when he told them. One can imagine the things he told the Nazis at Dulag Luft because on the day he came to camp he was in leg and hand shackles and had to be carried because he was unconscious. The Nazis have given him a good working over to try and teach him respect. Hogan gave a laugh. The only person Wright ever really respected was himself. Somewhere along the way though Hogan earned a smidgen of respect from him and that was saying a lot.

The third person who came to Hogan's mind was Corporal James Knox. Knox was a quiet man from Nebraska. He could be hard to get along with, but when someone was in trouble, he was the first one to help. When he started a fistfight with the Germans over a disagreement, he was lucky they didn't shoot him. Hogan thought a moment trying to remember any more information about him. The only thing that came to his mind was he was married and had a couple of kids.

Last on the list was Sergeant William Christopher. He was a very religious man, and not a military career man by any means. If Hogan remembered correctly, he was raised on a farm in Iowa and he was going to seminary to become a pastor. He did take offence when the Nazis started mocking him and his religion. Hogan smiled as he thought back to the first time he met Christopher at Dulag Luft. They were together for a short time before Hogan was moved Wretzlar. He was so full of hell fire that Hogan never figured him to be a pastor.

Hogan's smile faded though when he met him the last time before he got shipped out. After Christopher let the Nazis know how he felt about their mocking of God, they let him know how they felt about him. As they were escorting Hogan out, he passed Christopher in the hall as they were taking him back to his cell, and noticed he was dirty and bruised, but it was hard to tell which was which. About a year later Christopher ended up at Stalag 13. For the longest time he favored his side, but said nothing. Most of his time was spent lying on his bed reading the Bible. It appeared he didn't learn his lesson at Dulag Luft.

Hogan let out a sigh. None of the suspects screamed traitor, but if it did they would have been found out sooner. Hogan contemplated how he was going to try and discover the traitor without the help of his men or tipping the traitor off.

HH HH HH

That night, Hogan sat quietly at the table in the common room drinking a cup of stale coffee, observing his suspects. Kinch was sitting on his bunk reading a book. Knox was writing a letter home to his wife and kids. Wright, Christopher, Newkirk and Carter were playing a game of cards. _How do I discover the information without it looking obvious? I just can't ask them 'Pardon me, but are you a traitor?'_

"Colonel, are you okay?" Carter asked pulling Hogan out of his thoughts. "You have hardly said a word since you came up from downstairs. Is there something the matter?"

Hogan took a sip of his now cold coffee "Nothing I can't handle."

"Is it a mission gov'nor?" asked Newkirk with excitement. "Except for the escapees that we got out of here, it 'as been quiet. I would like to 'ave a mission to go on. I don't care if it is blowing up a bridge or munitions dump. Beggars can't be choosers, ya know."

Hogan smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Sorry Peter, this is a private mission. London pretty much said it is beyond top secret."

LeBeau walked over to Hogan with some fresh coffee and topped off his cup. "You know Colonel, we are here when you need us."

"Do you need any of my bombs? I don't care, big or small or how many. Just say the word and you got them, boy…I mean, Sir." Carter said quickly. It was hard for Carter to remember Hogan was his CO since he didn't mind socializing with the enlisted or getting in the middle of stuff with them. It wasn't very often that he even used the power of his rank. Then again if Hogan only socialized with officers, he would be a very lonely man considering he was the only prisoner who was an officer.

After taking a sip of the fresh coffee, Hogan raised his hand to stop the questions. "I appreciate the help, but this is one I have to do on my own, London's orders, and no Carter, nothing is getting blown up."

Schultz, the German guard assigned to Barrack 2 opened the door "Lights out! Everyone in bed."

"Awh, gee Dad, can't we stay up just a few more minutes?" Newkirk asked looking up from his cards. Most of the prisoners had come to view Schultz as a father figure mostly because of the way he treated the prisoners and would joke around with him about it.

Schultz walked around doing a final head count before the prisoners went to bed. "No. It is time for all good little prisoners to be in bed. Now turn the lights off and get in bed before I put all of you on report." Schultz ordered.

Hogan finished his coffee and motioned for everyone to do as Schultz asked as he made his way to his room. With a lot of grumbles, everyone did as they were told. When everyone was in bed, Schultz turned off the light. In one voice the prisoners all said. "Good night Schultzie."

Schultz gave a chuckle. "Good night Jolly Jokers," and walked out of the barracks.

When things were quiet at camp and was as it should be, he didn't mind being a guard. Most of the time he felt sorry for the men here at camp. They were so far away from home and their loved ones. Day after day they had to stay in the confines of camp unless they were on a work detail. As Schultz stood in the center of the compound he looked all around at the barbed wire fence and noticed how small the camp seemed to be with all the buildings and prisoners and guards. It made him appreciate a lot more the times he could leave camp and go home to see his family and part of him wished the prisoners could get a pass to visit their families.

Schultz stopped looking around and feeling sorry for the prisoners and stared at barracks 2. He then remembered they were not ordinary prisoners who stayed inside of camp. He didn't know all the details, but he knew they could leave camp whenever they wanted. Schultz shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk to his barracks. He ought to be angry or report them for that, but he figured that as long as they came back and he didn't get in trouble why worry about it.

HH HH HH

The next day, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were cleaning the kommandant's office. LeBeau was dusting the bookshelves near the window when he heard some people talking.

"You got the stuff?" he heard someone say.

"Got the information?" he heard another ask.

About the time LeBeau could get to where he could see who was talking, they had already dispersed and he wasn't able to recognize the voices.

LeBeau motioned for Newkirk and Carter to come closer. "You would not believe what I just heard. I just heard two people exchanging information for goods? What do you make of it?"

"It could just be something innocent." Carter said looking on the up side. "Maybe it was two prisoners exchanging what is left from their Red Cross Package for some news from back home."

"I think we ought to tell the gov'nor just to be safe, suggested Newkirk.

HH HH HH

When the men had finished cleaning Klink's office and going through his mail, they headed back to barracks 2 to find Colonel Hogan. He wasn't hard to find. He was sitting on a bench in front of the barracks with his crush cap pulled over his eyes.

"Colonel, we need to speak with you in private." LeBeau said quietly.

Hogan tipped his hat back and looked at the men standing in front of him. "Okay." He stood up and went into the barracks. With it being such a beautiful day, no one was inside. "What's up?"

"Colonel, 'ave you seen anyone over near Klink's office today?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan thought back to when he sat down and was watching everything going on. "My vision was blocked by the football game. It was the battle between Barracks 4 and 6. Why?"

"Colonel, while I was cleaning near the window, I heard two people talking. Someone was trading information for goods." LeBeau stated.

The men noticed how tired Hogan seemed to be. Hogan's eyes had a distant look to them and wondered if he had heard what LeBeau said.

Hogan saw the puzzled looks on his men's faces. "Thanks fellas, I'll look into it." Hogan walked into his room and left the three men staring after him. Each of them wondered what had just happened.

HH HH HH

Hogan stood at the window looking out into the compound with his arms folded in front of him and watched the various prisoners going about their day. Everything seemed normal. _Maybe the escapees would have been better staying in a POW camp, at least they would still be alive. STOP IT! Listen to yourself Robert. Those men died free instead of wasting away in a cage._ Hogan shook his head as he sat down on his bunk. _Not wasting away, surviving._


	2. The Big Game

Chapter 2: The Big Game

Later that day while Carter was washing his socks, he saw Christopher walk up to Corporal Muller, one of the gate guards. He just stared in their direction trying to figure out why Christopher was talking to a gate guard. LeBeau walked up to Carter and noticed his stare. LeBeau waved his hand in front of Carter's face trying to get his attention.

"Andre, what is the matter?" LeBeau asked, concerned for his friend.

Carter nodded his head in the direction of Christopher and Muller. "Over there, Christopher is talking with Corporal Muller. I wonder why?"

LeBeau looked in the direction of the front gate. "I don't know, ask him."

Carter shook his head. "It's none of my business. Maybe he is finding out about what is going on in town?"

They both looked back toward the front gate and said "Maybe."

HH HH HH

Hogan walked out of his room a little while later and saw Knox writing again. As soon as Knox saw Hogan, he scrambled to hide the paper he was writing on.

"Hey, Knox, are you going to write a novel home to your wife? Every time I see you, you are writing, or are you also writing your girlfriend?" Hogan joked walking toward him.

"Something like that, Sir. Is there something you wanted?" Knox asked nervously.

"I was just thinking. You have been living here for six months now, and we have hardly talked. All I know about you is that you are married and have two kids."

Knox shrugged "What would you like to know, Sir?"

Hogan thought a moment "I don't know? Do you like to play chess? Kinch is getting to predictable and Klink isn't a challenge."

Knox shook his head. "No, Sir. I only play checkers. Never learned how to play chess."

"Maybe sometime when you are not busy, I can teach you." Hogan answered taking careful notes on Knox's actions and body language.

Knox didn't show much reaction. "That would be nice, Sir. Is there any thing else?"

"Na, I will let you get back to your writing." Hogan walked outside. _He seemed pretty nervous and anxious to hide from me what he was writing. I wonder…?_

HH HH HH

The next day, Kinch emerged from the tunnel. "Sir, London wants to speak with you again in private."

Without a word, Hogan went down to the radio room and put on the headphones. "Goldilocks this is Papa Bear. Go ahead."

"Any progress on your assignment, Papa Bear?" Goldilocks asked.

Hogan hung his head down angry with himself for not having any answers for London. "No, Sir. I haven't found any evidence to help identify the traitor."

"We just got word, that the Germans know about the bombing raid we had planed for Hildburghausen. Your group was the only one with the information. We wanted to make sure none of your men would be in the area when it happened. Until further notice, no information is going through your network and all operations suspended. We want this traitor found out by the end of the week. Your unit is very important to the war effort and the longer it is down; the more we lose our advantage. We don't want to shut down your operation permanently, but we will do what we must. This isn't like you to not have come up with something by now. Have you recovered fully from the flu?"

Hogan thought about the story Kinch had told London to explain why he couldn't come to the radio when Koch transferred him to Stalag 1. "I have, Sir. I am still checking out the suspects."

There was some static on the line. "We have faith in you Papa Bear, you will find the traitor so operations can resume. Goldilocks out."

It was hard for Hogan to tell if it was meant for comfort or an order. He threw down the headset in disgust and sat with his head in his hands as he thought about the possibility of the operation getting shut down. Nothing was said about ordering everyone home though. Hogan looked up at the ceiling as he thought about what life would be like as an ordinary POW. Everyone would get up, get in formation a few times during the day, eat lousy food and have basket weaving contests to keep busy.

That was something that no one here, if he had anything to say about it, would ever experience. If the operation closed, he would…Hogan wasn't sure what he would do. If he evacuated the camp, those who were recaptured would be killed. Faces of his core team and others in camp came to his mind. No, he didn't want to be responsible for their death.

"Problem, Colonel?" Came a voice from behind him.

Hogan jumped. "Christopher, what are you doing down here? Didn't the guys tell you I was on a private call with London?"

He shook his head. "No. There was no one upstairs. They are all outside. The football game is about to start between Barracks 2 and 6."

Hogan looked at his watch. "Is it time for the game already?"

Christopher nodded his head. "They are waiting for you. Can't start the game without their star player."

Hogan waved his hand dismissively "Tell them I will be up in a minute."

Christopher nodded and went back upstairs. Hogan leaned back in the chair and ran his hands through his hair as he thought. _With the operation closed, the traitor will have nothing to report. I wonder if they will think his usefulness is over and arrest us?_ Hogan was having so many different emotions going through him he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to find the traitor before it was too late. _Why did I ever agree to quarterback in the place of Martin when I have a job to do?_

HH HH HH

It was the final five seconds of the football game and the score was tied seventeen to seventeen. Barracks 2 has the ball.

"Set. Hut one. Hut two. Hike!" Hogan said as he received the snap.

"Go Barracks 2!" Martin cheered from the sideline. While helping LeBeau fix the roof, he slipped and fell off the ladder and sprained his arm so he was helping the only way he could by cheering. "Common Carter, get away from him and go deep!"

Hogan faked a pass to Hopper, then faked another pass to Baker. This gave Carter enough time to make it to the end zone. When Hogan saw Carter was open, he threw the ball just before Tapscott tackled him. The whistle blew just as Carter caught the ball for a touch down.

Tapscott helped Hogan up with a grin. "Gotta love playing football against your CO. The only time you can tackle him without the worry of a court martial."

Hogan smiled back. "Just take it easy on this old man on any future games okay?" Hogan said as he rubbed his now sore back.

"Yes Sir." Tapscott moved out of the way so he wouldnt be trampled by the winning team who wanted to congratulate their quarterback.

Everyone started cheering and a few of the prisoners lifted Hogan and Carter up. The prisoners cheered and jumped up and down with joy. Barracks 2 was the official Stalag 13 football playoff champions.

"I shall make a victory dinner." LeBeau said as he ran inside and started to get things ready.

Hogan looked at the little Frenchmen as he ran inside._ Yep they look for any excuse to celebrate, but I guess this is for a good reason._

HH HH HH

After the delicious dinner LeBeau had fixed, they sat around talking about the game and how amazed they all were when Carter caught the ball.

"See, I told ya I can do something right." Carter stated proudly as he reenacted the catch and touchdown.

Newkirk patted Carter on the back. "I knew it was bound to 'appen sooner or later."

Christopher raised his cup. "A toast. To Carter for winning the game."

Everyone raised their cups and said "To Carter."

Carter started to blush. Never before had anyone ever made a big deal about him doing something right. "Gee fellas, it was nothing."

"Nothin' 'e says." Newkirk pointed his thumb at him while talking to the others. "Mate, around here braggin' rights is everythin'."

Kinch finished his drink and set his cup in the sink. "Despite the victory, some of us still have work to do. I am going to check on the radio to see if there are any messages." He walked over to the bunk, tripped the latched and went below.

HH HH HH

After Kinch had gone in the tunnel, everyone sat around talking "I 'ope we get a mission soon. I am goin' crazy around 'ere with nothin' to do, well except brag. I would even be 'appy to be in a book reading contest." Newkirk got his deck of cards out and started shuffling them. "Anyone for a game?"

LeBeau shook his head. "Non, monsieur. I have dishes to clean." He went to the sink and started washing the dishes from the victory dinner.

"I'll dry." Knox said as he picked up a towel and headed for the sink.

"Yea, Colonel, we have been sitting around here for a week now with nothing. Heck, Klink hasn't even bothered us." Carter added as he went to his bed and started to read his new comic book 'The Muck Monster of Goose Lake' for the twentieth time.

LeBeau looked up from the sink in a thoughtful manner "Coming to think about it, I haven't seen him other than roll calls. Do you think everything is okay?"

"Who cares about things bein' okay with 'im. I am just glad we don't 'ave 'im botherin' us." Newkirk answered. "Then again, at least a work detail would give us somethin' to do." Newkirk put his cards back since he didn't have any takers on a game. "I am going for a walk if anyone needs me."

Hogan stood up and stretched. "I am going to go downstairs and see if Kinch has gotten any messages." On the way over to the bunk, he patted Carter on the back. "Good job again," and headed down to the tunnels.

HH HH HH

Hogan turned the corner leading into the radio room just in time to see Kinch quickly turn the radio knob to another channel. Hogan continued like he didn't see anything. "Heard anything Kinch?" Hogan asked, testing him. He knew there wouldn't be any messages from London, but he had to act otherwise.

"What? Um, no, Sir. All quiet today." Kinch stumbled over his words. He and Hogan were as close friends as two people could be. He hated going behind Hogan's back and it scared him on how it would affect their relationship if Hogan caught him, but this was something he felt he had to handle himself.

Hogan could tell Kinch was hiding something, but didn't know what. He prayed Kinch wasn't the person he was looking for. He really needed him as a voice of reason and logic. He started to fill a pang in his heart at the possibility his right hand man, second in command, but most importantly his best friend, might turn out to be an enemy. Hogan thought a moment how he would approach the subject. "Kinch, we have been friends for a while right?"

Kinch nodded nervously, knowing his fear had happened. Hogan had caught him. "Yes, Sir, we have."

Hogan looked Kinch in the eye and held his gaze. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and the easiest way to tell if a person is lying or hiding something. "You know if there is something bothering you, you can come and talk to me. No mater what the problem is, I am sure we can work it out."

Kinch looked at Hogan with an eyebrow raised. "Sir?"

Hogan waved his hand dismissively. His gut was telling him the man he trusted with his life and his command on more than one occasion was not the person he was looking for. "Never mind. Just know you can always come and talk if you need to."

Kinch nodded, still unsure what Hogan was talking about. "Okay. Thank you, Sir." Kinch was relieved Hogan didn't push the issue. He wasn't ready to confess everything just yet. He couldn't help but wonder how things would change between them though. He knew that Hogan knew he was trying to hide something and the secrecy was killing him, but he didn't want to deal with it right now.

HH HH HH

Hogan walked back up stairs. _I ought to have been able to figure it out by now. I am smarter than this._ Hogan looked at his watch _I have two days four hours and ten minutes left to find the traitor._


	3. Caught In The Act

Chapter 3: Caught In The Act

While everyone was out enjoying the nice weather, Hogan decided to wander around Barracks 2 seeing if he could find any evidence to identify the traitor. He felt awkward snooping around his men's stuff, but he didn't know of any other way to try and find some evidence. Since Wright and Christopher were the only people on the list he hadn't confronted yet, he decided he would start with Wright's stuff. As soon as Hogan reached his footlocker, the barracks' door opened.

When the door hit the lockers behind it, Hogan nearly jumped out of his skin. When he heard Schultz's voice he relaxed a bit. "Ah, there you are Colonel Hogan. Kommandant Klink wants to see you in his office."

Hogan released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "How come?"

Schultz shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. He just asked me to come and get you."

Hogan looked back at the footlocker and then followed Schultz to Klink's office.

HH HH HH

Hogan stood outside of Klink's office and knocked and waited to be invited in.

"Come in" Came Klinks voice from the other side of the door. It bothered Klink in the past when Hogan would barge in without knocking, and now he missed seeing Hogan's casual laid back nature.

Hogan stood almost at full attention in front of Klink's desk."Wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Hogan, I did. Have a seat please." He waited for Hogan to be seated before he continued. He noticed Hogan sat ridged in the chair and seemed on edge and tired, nothing like his usual relaxed nature he was used to seeing. Since the encounter with Koch a few months ago, he hadn't been the same. Klink had seen many of the prisoners who had been broken at the hands of the Gestapo and Hogan was the first one he had seen who had recovered so well. Hogan's actions now reminded him of the first time he walked through Klink's door.

To anyone who didn't know Hogan, they wouldn't know that there was anything wrong. He was doing a good job at trying to act like the old Hogan, but Klink had been his jailer for a couple of years and during that time, he had gotten to know Hogan's character very well. He hated to see such a man, or any person for that matter, tortured constantly by his demons and he often wished there was something he could do to make Hogan's demons go away, but there was nothing he could do. At least nothing that wouldn't get him shot or sent to the Russian front.

Nonetheless, both of them still had a job to do. Right now Klink's job was to make sure that there was no monkey business going on in his camp. "You know they say when children are making noise there isn't as much to worry about as there is when they are silent."

Hogan looked from side-to-side trying to figure out where that came from. "Yes, Sir, I have heard that, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Plenty. You and your men have been very quiet lately, nothing mysterious or unexplained happening. That makes me wonder what you and your men are really up to. There better not be any planning of escapes going on."

Hogan gave a slight laugh. He was amazed Klink was having this conversation with him. If something was going on he got blamed and if it was quiet he got blamed for it. "If you want, Sir, I'll ask the guys to be more suspicious." Hogan snapped his fingers and pointed at Klink. "I'll get them started on an escape tunnel and you can try to find it if you want."

"Aha!" Klink stood up and shook his finger at Hogan. "That means that you are working on an escape tunnel. I will find that tunnel, Hogan, and I will make you along with every person in the barracks pay. You can save everyone a lot of time and trouble by telling me where it is, and I will see about reducing the sentence."

Hogan scratched his head for a moment. "Sir, I am not a rat fink. All I can tell you is that the escape committee hasn't okayed any tunnel digging. If someone is digging a tunnel, it is without the committee's approval."

Klink walked around to the front of his desk and stood in front of Hogan looking down at him. "Laugh and joke all you want. We will see who gets the last laugh when I find that tunnel. Dismissed."

Hogan stood and gave an almost regulation salute and left the Kommandantur.

HH HH HH

When Hogan stepped outside, he noticed Wright arguing with a guard. Hogan walked up to the two. "Is there a problem here?"

Wright just glared at the guard "No,Sir. All is under control," and walked off before Hogan could say anything else. He turned to the guard and was going to say something, but he had walked off also.

Hogan watched the two men walk their separate ways wondering what had taken place. He felt like he should look into the matter more because it wasn't like the guards to pick a fight with the prisoners and it wasn't like any of the prisoners to start a fight with a guard. Hogan made mental notes of the occurrence so he could review it later with everything else he discovered. For now he would let the matter go.

Hogan walked into the barracks hoping to continue his search, but foundNewkirk, LeBeau, Hopper, and Knox sitting around the table drinking coffee and talking. _Guess I will have to wait until later._ Hogan walked over to the stove and poured a cup of coffee when Corporal Muller walked in.

"Can we help you?" Hogan asked supprised to see Muller. It wasn't unusual to see guards in the barracks, but it was unusual seeing gate guards in the barracks.

All Hogan got as a response was a growl. Muller walked all around the room and opened the door to Hogan's room. After a few minutes of looking around the barracks he left.

Newkirk looked at the others and then finally at Hogan "Wonder what 'e wanted?"

"Might have been looking for Christopher," answered LeBeau from the stove where he decided to start making dinner.

Hogan walked up to LeBeau and folded his arms "Why would he be looking for him? Prisoners and gate guards don't have reason to socialize."

LeBeau shrugged. "Carter and I saw him talking to Muller yesterday"

Hogan paced a little. "Do you know what about?"

LeBeau shook his head. "No. Didn't think much of it. Why?"

At that moment Christopher came up from the tunnels. "Why were you in the tunnels?" Hogan asked a bit too forcefully.

"I was taking care of personal business." Christopher answered defensively

Hogan couldn't miss how defensive Christopher's response was and realized it was because of the way he asked the question. He took a deep breath to calm his actions. So far, Christopher hadn't done anything to disserve being yelled at. He took another deep breath and slowly let it out as he realized his patience with people was shorter than it need to be.

He decided to find out what was going on between Christopher and Muller in private. "Christopher, can I see you a moment in my office?"

"Yes, Sir." Christopher responded and headed for Hogan's office.

HH HH HH

Once in the room, Hogan closed the door and motioned for him to take a seat. "Sorry about the way I snapped at you in there, but I can't help notice that you have been spending a lot of time in the tunnels lately. Want to explain?"

Hogan waited as Christopher took his time answering. "I have been feeling depressed lately and wanted to be by myself to do some meditating, Sir."

Hogan could relate to wanting to be by himself. He was thankful that he had private quarters where he could go to get away. "Some of the men saw you talking with Corporal Muller earlier. There isn't a problem is there?"

Christopher hesitated again before answering. "I heard he was having some problems and offered some counseling."

Hogan stood silently for a moment as he pondered Christopher's answers. If this was true, he knew Christophers stance as the elected camp Chaplin prevented him discussing details about a person who has come to him for counseling with anyone. Something however told him Christopher was lying, but he didn't have anything proving it. Yet. "Be careful talking with Muller. Don't forget that he is the enemy. You're dismissed."

Christopher saluted and left. Hogan saw Christopher immediately go outside and he suspected it was to meet with Muller. He decided to investigate further to see if there was any truth to Christopher's story.

HH HH HH

"I am going for a walk. I will be back later." Hogan announced to the men in the common room who had been staring at him trying to figure out what was happening and walked out.

Hogan snuck around following the two men, being careful not to act suspicious or be seen by Christopher or Muller. He hid behind a water barrel close to where Christopher and Muller stopped to talk. There was just enough room for Hogan to see between the wall and the barrel and he could hear the entire conversation with no problem.

"Do you have the rest of the stuff I asked for?" Christopher asked, looking around to make sure no one was around.

Muller pulled a package out of his coat and in heavily accented English asked, "Do you have the rest of the information I want?"

Christopher pulled out a couple of pieces of folded paper and handed them to him. Once he received the package, he hid it under his coat and made his way back to the barracks. He walked right past where Hogan was hiding and didn't see him.

Hogan crouched there for a while thinking about what he saw and not believing Christopher, a man who wanted to be a pastor, lied to his face. He was having a hard time believing Christopher would betray him and the rest of the prisoners. As he sat there he thought about what LeBeau had said about hearing someone exchange information for goods and wondered if it was the same ones.

When Hogan started to head back to the barracks, he noticed Wright arguing with the same guard again. Hogan was going to stay out of it until he saw the guard grab Wright by the collar.

Something in Hogan sparked and he marched over to the two men. "Let him go," he demanded. The guard complied. "Now what is going on here? This is the second time I have seen you two arguing."

Wright was red-faced and breathing hard from the argument. He shook his head "Nothing, Sir."

Hogan stood in front of Wright and looked him in the eye, daring him to look away or not answer his question again. "Don't give me that Sergeant." Everyone knew that when Hogan started using rank instead of names he was highly upset and it wasn't wise to keep pushing him.

Wright stared back at Hogan and answered, "This dispute is between us. Let us handle it."

Hogan's voice got louder than he wanted to as he talked. He pointed to the guard. "I was going to until he grabbed you. It is my job around here to protect those under my command and I take that job very seriously. If a guard is overstepping his bounds I need to know about it and I will handle it." Hogan looked at the guard "And if a prisoner is getting out of line, I need to know about it and I will handle it."

"Colonel, this is between us. Just go away." Hogan stood there with his arms folded waiting for an answer. Wright started to calm down and he let out a long breath. "It has to do with a bet I made with him over the football game. I am a little short on paying him back."

Hogan thought a moment. He didn't expect this fight to be over a gambling debt because the guards were not allowed to fraternize with the prisoners, well with Schultz being an exception. "How much more do you owe him?"

Wright lowered his head and kicked at a rock by his foot. "A pound of coffee."

Hogan gave Wright a look that said he had a hard time believing all of this was over a pound of coffee, but he had nothing proving otherwise. "Why did you bet against us? I know we didn't practice as much Barracks 6 but still…"

Wright looked at Hogan wide-eyed and shook his head. "No Sir, it was from the 4 and 6 game." Wright gave Hogan a smile. "Do you think I could bet against the team that has the best back up quarterback in camp? I was sure we would end up playing against Barracks 4."

Hogan only gave a slight smile at the attempt at lightning the mood and turned to the guard. "I will see to it that he pays you everything. In the mean time, keep your hands off of my men."

The guard smirked and said, "As long as I get paid," and walked off.

Hogan turned back to Wright and gave him a stern look. "When we get our Red Cross packages next week, you will pay him. I don't know if anyone has any coffee left but if you have anything to bargain with, you can try to get it too him faster. I don't like any of my men owing the guards anything. Before you pay him though, I want to know you are going to give it to him because I am going to be on you until you do. Understood?"

Wright came to attention and saluted. "Perfectly, Sir."

Hogan returned the salute and gave him a slight nudge. "Get going and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Sir."

Hogan watched Wright take off back for the barracks and realized something. For the first time since he had returned to Stalag 13 from Stalag 1 he got that involved with a dispute. Was the old Hogan trying to return? Time would tell.

HH HH HH

Hogan went back to his room to evaluate everything he had seen and heard. _I have Wright who keeps arguing with the same guard. I know what he told me, but I am not sure if I believe him. There is Christopher who took a package and gave information to another guard. Kinch didn't want to get caught listening or talking on another frequency. Knox gets nervous every time I am around him and hides what he is writing. All have been acting suspicious, but who is the traitor? I am no closer to figuring this out and the deadline is getting closer. _

Hogan walked over to the window and looked out at the trees beyond the barbed wire fence. Each of the escapee's faces flashed before him. He imagined what the scene might have been like as they were captured and executed. He hung his head as sadness tried to overcome him and wondered if he should be running the operation any more. The risks were getting bigger and the lives of the people at camp were too important to put into jeopardy.

He went over to the water basin and splashed cool water on his face as he stared at his reflection in the broken mirror. _Rob you are making a difference. Look what you just did for Wright. Consider all the men who are alive today because of your operation. _"But how many have died because of it? Hogan said quietly to the mirror.


	4. Suspicions

Chapter 4: Suspicions

This problem was driving Hogan crazy. He paced in his room until he thought he would fall through the floor. He walked around camp until he thought he was going to walk a trench. All four suspects had done something to cause him to believe they might be a traitor. So far, the majority of the evidence seemed to be pointing to Christopher, but Hogan's gut disagreed with the evidence. He walked back into the barracks to see what other information he could gather before he made his final decision.

When Hogan entered the barracks, he saw Carter sitting at the table playing solitaire. "Have you seen Christopher?"

"As soon as he came back, he went back down into the tunnels and hasn't been up since," Carter answered with out looking up.

Hogan looked over his shoulder. "Black eight on your red nine," he pointed out.

Carter smiled and put the eight on the nine and uncovered an ace. "Thanks Colonel."

"Any time." Hogan went over to the stove to pour himself a cup of coffee and found the pot empty. He glanced at the bunk concealing the tunnel entrance and debated if he should go down there and talk to Christopher. It seemed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders trying to figure this out. He hadn't slept or ate well since this started and it was taking its toll on him. He could feel a headache coming on in protest to the stress he was under.

In spite of the headache, he forced his mind to think. _Christopher has been spending a lot of time in the tunnels "meditating". Come on Rob, stop doubting yourself and figure this out. You have all the puzzle pieces, now put them together. You know who it is._

Hogan was tired from all the thinking and decided not to talk to Christopher right now. He went into his room and lay down on his bed. He clasped his hands behind his head as he analyzed everything more carefully. Before he accused someone of being a traitor, he wanted to be sure he had the right person. Even though the strongest evidence pointed to Christopher, Hogan still felt he wasn't the traitor.

Hogan thought back to when Christopher first came to camp and how scared he was. He assumed Klink was going to start torturing or harassing him like the commandant did at the last camp he was in. Hogan smiled as he remembered the look Christopher gave him when he started manipulating Klink.

Since Hogan remembered Christopher from his days at Dulag Luft, he felt compelled to take him under his wing and had him assigned to Barracks 2. After the typical checking out, Hogan showed him the operation. Newkirk and LeBeau were relieved to have another tailor to help with the uniforms.

Christopher looked around at the walls and equipment like a kid in a toy store. It seemed to be the best therapy for helping him adjust and not be afraid any more.

_That's it!_ The idea hit Hogan like a train. _Christopher was playing on my sympathy the entire time trying to gain my trust. It is the only thing that makes sense. No one else has been in the tunnels a lot except Kinch. Both men have the perfect opportunity to use the radio undetected to pass along their information, unless… it was passed to a guard. Now when you look at that angle, both Christopher and Wright have had that opportunity. Knox is the only suspect who hasn't been in the tunnels or seen with a guard._

Hogan walked over to the window and tried to think if he had seen Knox do anything else suspicious or abnormal besides hide whatever it is he was writing. Nothing came to Hogan's mind so he decided to move him to the bottom of the list. Now he had just three to worry about and he didn't believe any of the stories they were telling him.

Hogan decided his next move would be to find out why Christopher was spending so much time in the tunnel and what the information was that had been exchanged between Muller and Christopher. He knew there had to be a logical explanation, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Before Hogan could move away from the window he heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

Kinch walked in and stood beside Hogan. "Sir, can I speak with you a moment?"

Hogan motioned for Kinch to have a seat and sat down also._ I guess Christopher will just have to wait. _"What's up?"

"Sir, I got a letter from home about my uncle. He passed away recently and his wife died last year leaving three boys with no one to care for them. My parents have put in to be their legal guardians so they wouldn't get put in an orphanage. I heard the process is going slow and I was seeing if there was something I could do to help. It bothered me sneaking around and not telling you but I figured you were busy enough with your secret mission so that's why I didn't bother you with it. I decided to try and handle it on my own."

"You can always come to me. If there is anything I can do to help let me know." Hogan reassured.

After a moment of debating, Kinch asked, "Now that you mention it, Sir, I was wondering if you could put in a good word for my parents. They are good kids and…"

Hogan stood up and put his hand on Kinch's shoulder. "No problem, I will be glad to."

Hogan felt he had to tell Kinch what was going on, but London's orders were not to trust anyone. One thing he had learned, though, is a good leader knows who to trust and when to ask for help. He knew the way things were going; he was going to need someone to help him.

Hogan now had a hard choice to make. Did he believe in Kinch's innocence enough to tell him what was going on and risk a court martial, or to still try to solve this on his own? Hogan decided the man who had been there longer than him, one of the founding members of the escape committee, and the man he trusted with his life could not be the traitor. _If asking Kinch for help to catch the traitor and save lives means a court martial_, _so be it._

"You know Kinch, when I came to you earlier to talk… I know in desperate situations people make compromises, especially during war. I know many times when we are in the enemy hands we choose to go along with what the enemy wants for the sake of our own survival. This stays between us. No one, and I mean no one, not even London, can know I told you about this. My mission is to find a traitor who is among us, and I was ordered to trust no one until I discovered who it was. I am only telling you this now because I have eliminated you as a suspect."

Kinch appeared shocked at the implication. "You thought I might be the traitor?"

"All I am saying is you fit the description London gave me. Heck for that matter I fit the description London gave me. For a while I had my doubts about myself." Hogan paused a moment to let the true meaning of what he said sink in.

Hogan didn't want to bring up the past any more than he had to. Some of the events from when he was in Koch's custody were still a little fuzzy and he wasn't sure what, if anything, was done to him or what he might have said.

The expression on Kinch's face told Hogan that he understood and Hogan continued explaining himself. "Then when you were trying to cover up talking on another frequency…"

Kinch gave a weak smile. "I guess I was acting suspicious. I am glad you decided to trust me with this information. You are taking a big risk with London, Sir.

Hogan waved his hand dismissively. "Let me worry about London. Besides, if I save one life by trusting you, whatever they do to me will be worth it."

"Just let me know what I can do to help, Sir," Kinch stated.

"Keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious," Hogan said, laying back down.

"Yes, Sir," Kinch answered and left.

_Yes, it is a big risk. A risk I am tired of taking, but better me than them, right?_ With those thoughts, Hogan drifted off to sleep.

HH HH HH

What Hogan had said kept playing over in Kinch's mind. Since Hogan didn't share the complete list of suspects with him, he viewed everyone as a suspect. As Kinch lay on his bed watching the men in the room keep busy, he went over each person in his mind. He remembered a conversation he had with Christopher some time ago and figured it is something Hogan should know about.

Kinch went over to Hogan's door and knocked.

"Come in," came Hogan's voice from the other side of the door.

Kinch entered. "I remember some time ago overhearing a conversation between Christopher and Hochstetter when you were on the mission with Klink to steal the plane."

"Why wasn't I told about this when I got back?" Hogan yelled sitting up.

"Things got so busy when you got back I didn't have a chance to tell you. Sorry, Sir." Kinch defended himself.

"Why was Hochstetter talking to Christopher?" Hogan asked.

Hogan's displeasure with Kinch was evident in the way Hogan asked his question. Kinch decided the best thing to do was tell him the whole story now. "Christopher wasn't in formation on time and Schultz sent him to the cooler for a day. Hochstetter came looking for you in the cooler. I never did figure out why he went there first. I went in the tunnel and listened in through the drain. Hochstetter did a lot of yelling and screaming and he said something about Christopher cooperating like he did at Dulag Luft."

"Kinch, what all was the conversation about and what did Christopher say to you?" Hogan asked pacing the room.

Hogan's pacing told Kinch this information was an important puzzle piece. Kinch took a deep breath before he told Hogan the rest of the story. "Hochstetter talked about how Christopher had given them the location of an airfield and if he would cooperate again and give him evidence against you proving you are involved with the Underground, he would see about getting him out of here. After Hochstetter left with no evidence, I went into the cell to ask him about the airfield. He explained the airfield he gave them was used for crop dusters and not military planes. He said he had to tell them something, but didn't want to give any useful information." Hogan paced again with his hands on his head. "Sir, you can't assume it's him just because of that incident. Like you said, we all make compromises for the sake of survival."

Hogan stopped pacing and stared at Kinch. "Did you check out the airstrip to verify his story?"

Kinch shook his head. "No. I didn't think it was necessary. I didn't have any reason to doubt him. How many times have we given old or fake information to get them off our backs?"

"When you add it to the other information I have discovered it doesn't look good." Hogan put his hands on the top bunk and lowered his head.

For reasons like this, Kinch was glad he wasn't in command. He could see the dilemma on Hogan's face and felt sorry for him "What are you going to do?"

"What London wants me to do," Hogan answered in a quiet voice and left.

HH HH HH

Hogan entered the barracks later and noticed Knox was still writing. This puzzled Hogan and he walked over to him. When Knox saw Hogan walking his way he hurriedly hid the papers. "I see you are still busy writing."

Knox nodded his head. "Yes, Sir."

Hogan folded his arms and stood in a thoughtful manner "I was wondering what has been going on around here for you to be constantly writing?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Knox asked.

Hogan nodded. "I promise."

He slowly took out the papers and showed them to Hogan. "If you must know, Sir, I am not writing a letter home. I am taking notes on everything around here. I hope to write a story based on the different happenings in this camp. I promise, Sir, to wait and publish it after everything has been declassified. I was going to call it 'Hogan's Heroes', if you don't mind, Sir," Knox said looking slightly embarrassed.

Hogan was angry Knox was writing such a story in the barracks. "Do you realize what would happen to us if one of the guards here or, heaven forbid, the Gestapo found it?"

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't think about that." Knox hung his head.

Hogan glanced through the different pages and realized Knox had real talent in writing, and knew everyone needed an outlet to maintain their sanity. "Your stuff here is pretty good though. I want these papers kept in the tunnels and all future writing on this subject will be done in the tunnels only. Understood?"

Knox nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Hogan handed the papers back to Knox. "Now get these below before someone sees them."

Knox quickly got up and headed for the tunnel entrance. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Hogan stopped him before he went into the tunnels. "Knox, I want a copy of it when you get it finished."

Knox was so excited. Hogan noticed he started to act like Carter when he was talking about explosives. "Yes, Sir. No problem, Sir. You will get the first copy. Thank you, Sir."

Hogan went to his room and lay on his bed thinking about all the evidence he had one way or the other.

_Kinch said he was on the radio trying to help his parents get custody of his nephews. Wright said they were fighting over a gambling debt. Knox is taking notes to write a story on this camp. Christopher says he is meditating. When you combine what LeBeau and Carter saw, plus what I saw and heard, plus what Kinch heard… it doesn't spell good news for Christopher. None of the other suspects have this kind of evidence against them. I guess I should go down in the tunnels and find out for myself what Christopher is doing. _

Just as Hogan stepped into the common room, Schultz walked into the barracks. "Roll call! Everyone out. Raus!"

HH HH HH

All the men went out and stood in formation. Christopher cracked the door open and saw that Schultz was at the other end of the line counting. When he snuck out the door and into his place in line, Hogan gave him stern look letting him know he wasn't happy and he would talk to him later.

"Report!" Klink yelled, taking his place in front of the prisoners.

"All present and accounted for," Schultz announced proudly.

"Good. I have received a report that someone here may be planning an escape. I want to remind you I run the toughest POW camp in all of Germany. There never has been a successful escape from Stalag 13 and there will never be one. Anyone caught trying to escape will be severely punished by spending thirty days in solitary and the rest of the men in the barracks will be confined and all privileges suspended for thirty days. I am also doubling the guards outside of camp. Rest assured, anyone trying to escape will be caught and severely punished. Have I made myself clear? Dismissed."

Hogan just stared at Klink as the men went back to what they were doing. _Back off, Klink. How do you expect me to follow orders from London and get a prisoner out of here without getting the entire barracks punished? I hope the guys forgive me, but London's orders trump your orders._

Before Christopher got too far away, Hogan stopped him. "Christopher, I need to talk to you in private."

"Yes, Sir," Christopher answered.

The two men walked into Hogan's office. Hogan shut the door. "You mind explaining why you were late for roll call? You are lucky Schultz was counting slow."

"I was meditating and lost track of the time, Sir," Christopher answered.

Hogan paced a little in thought. "It appears you have been doing a lot of meditating lately. I am all for people finding a way to cope with this place, but…"

"Colonel, you know that I am the acting camp Chaplin and people who come to me need to kept confidential. No, I am not doing all meditating, but that is all I can tell you. Please respect my position here and don't ask me to betray a trust."

Hogan knew Christopher was right by the defense he was using, so he had no way of getting any more information from him without it looking obvious. If Christopher was the traitor, Hogan didn't want to let on he suspected him of such. "I will talk to Klink about having a private area set up for you to consult with people. In the mean time, I want you to start using my office."

"Can't do that, Sir. These people come to me in secret because they are afraid of what the others might think. Some are even guards. Before you say anything, I am not meeting them in the tunnel. We are actually using the cooler when it is empty," Christopher answered with a shake of his head.

_He has an answer for everything. Either he is really smart and has this all well rehearsed or it is the truth._ "Very well. Next time, don't be late for roll call. If you are late again, I am going to put a stop to your counseling sessions. Have a made myself clear?"

Christopher nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Hogan saw the discouraged look on Christopher's face. "Look, I don't want to be this hard on you, but for some reason Klink is on a warpath and I don't need him interfering with my mission. The less attention he pays to me and the barracks the better."

"I understand, Sir. I won't let it happen again. Am I dismissed?" Christopher asked.

Hogan nodded his head. "Yea, just be more careful."

After Christopher left, Hogan sat on his bed to review Christopher's answers and body language. Even if what Christopher had said was the truth, the swap Hogan witnessed between Christopher and Muller still hadn't been explained. Hogan raised his eyes _Lord, I can use some help here._


	5. Accusations

A/N: A big thanks to GSJessica who has been beta reading my story, and to all who are reading. I appreciate your comments. Has anyone discovered who the traitor is yet?

**Chapter 5: Accusations**

When Hogan went into the barracks he saw Christopher sit down at the common table with Hopper, LeBeau, Kinch, Knox and Newkirk and join in on their conversation. _Everything seems to be pointing to Christopher_._ I have no other choice but to suspect him. I will notify London to send the plane for tomorrow night._

Hogan walked over to the bunk that led to the tunnels. Without turning to face his men he said, "I am going to be talking to London in private. No one comes down." Then without another word, he opened the entrance and descended.

HH HH HH

After the bunk closed, Newkirk looked at Kinch. "You are closer to the gov'nor than any of us. You mind explainin' what is goin' on?"

Carter laid his comic book down he had just picked up."My guess is it has something to do with this secret mission of his."

"I wonder what is so secretive about it we cannot be included? We have been on plenty of top-secret missions with the Colonel before. What makes this one so different?" LeBeau asked as he mended a pair of his socks.

"Ya know, I haven't seen him really do anything abnormal. He hasn't been out of camp, and the only time he was in Klink's office is when Klink asked for him." Carter interjected.

"'Ay, that's right. I 'aven't seen 'im do anythin' different then he normally does. I wish I knew what this mission is of 'is," Newkirk commented.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kinch said, pretending he didn't really know what was going on.

HH HH HH

Christopher motioned for Carter to join him at the table. Since Carter had already read his comic more times than he can remember, he decided to Christopher wanted. "Hey Carter, you know how to play rock, paper, scissors, bomb?"

At the word 'bomb' Carter got all excited "No, but it sounds like fun. Do I get to blow something up?"

Christopher shook his head and laughed at the enthusiasm. "Not really."

"I might regret this, but mind if I join in. I am so bored, I am about to read Carter's comic book. My cards can't even entertain me any more." Newkirk put his cards away and listened to the instructions.

"More the merrier." Others joined them at the table to see what they were doing. "You hold your hand out flat for paper, make a fist for rock, fist with your thumb up for bomb and your fingers apart like this for scissors. The thing to remember is scissors cuts bomb's wick and paper, paper wraps rock, rock breaks scissors, and bomb blows up rock and paper…"

HH HH HH

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks." Hogan said into the radio half-heartedly. The only thing he hated worse than turning in one of his men was writing a letter to one of his men's family members letting them know the person had died.

After a moment of static, "This is Goldilocks, go ahead Papa Bear."

"Found package. Have bird waiting at pick-up point Beta at 0100. Papa Bear out." As soon as Hogan signed off, he heard a sound coming from behind him. He turned quickly thinking someone was disobeying orders, but didn't see anyone. _It was probably just a rat running around down here. Everyone is upstairs…I think. _Hogan tried to remember if he saw everyone. To the best of his knowledge, everyone was upstairs doing something.

Hogan laid the headphones on the table as he tried to figure out how he was going to explain Christopher's disappearance and get him to the pick up. _I guess I'll have the guys start a fake tunnel from one of the buildings, then collapse it. After all, Klink is expecting us to be digging a tunnel anyway. I can tell him Christopher died in a cave-in while trying to escape and request to leave him buried. I am not looking forward to this. Why did it have to be Christopher?_

Tears started to form in Hogan's eyes as he thought about the escapees who were recaptured and executed. However, those tears quickly disappeared, as his emotions soon grew hard with anger at being fooled by him. With determination to make Christopher pay for his betrayal, he made his way back upstairs.

HH HH HH

Carter was so predictable. Every round he chose the bomb, so Christopher always chose the scissors. Newkirk, who sat out after playing a couple of rounds asked, "I have heard of rock, paper, scissors before, but bomb?"

"We got bored playing rock, paper, scissors, so we added bomb to make things interesting." Christopher explained.

All heads turned when they heard the bunk open and close.

Everyone noticed the determination in Hogan's eyes as he addressed his men. "Fellas, I can use your help now. I need you to start a tunnel from one of the buildings, say the Cooler since it is close to the fence. Have it go down six feet then out about ten feet, and stop."

"Sure thing." The men answered and started off to work on the tunnel.

Christopher started to get up but Hogan stopped him. "I think there are enough people working on it"

"I don't mind helping, Colonel,Christopher said, trying again to get up.

"I said 'no' and that's it," Hogan snapped. He was so livid with Christopher there was no hiding it. Hogan thought it best to take a short breather before the anger, which burned inside of him, took control and he did something he would later regret.

He figured it was safe to leave Christopher by himself, and went into his room. He closed the door and knelt at his footlocker. After a moment of staring at it, he opened it and removed the contents as well as the false bottom. Hogan studied its contents for a moment before removing what he was looking for and hid it under his jacket. He replaced everything and went back into the common room where he waited for the guys to return.

HH HH HH

The men had dug so many tunnels; they had gotten digging down to a science so it didn't take long to get the job done. A few hours later, the men returned. "Tunnel is completed as ordered, Sir," Wright said as he made his way over to the sink to wash up.

"Thanks everyone," Hogan said not looking at anyone. He got up from the table and stared out the window.

Kinch could sense it had to do with how he was going to explain the prisoner's disappearance and how to take the traitor into custody. He knew Hogan had made up his mind who the traitor was, and now he wasn't looking forward to taking care of it. At moments like this Kinch was glad he wasn't in command.

While still looking out the window Hogan asked as calmly as possible, "Christopher, can you join me in the tunnel please."

"Sure, Colonel." Christopher walked over to the bunk and started to go down the ladder, when he noticed Hogan hadn't moved. "Coming, Sir?"

"Go ahead, I'll meet you in the clothing room." Christopher shrugged and continued going down into the tunnel.

HH HH HH

With a heartbreaking look, Hogan gave Kinch a slight nod to let him know not to let any one down. Kinch gave him a nod back in acknowledgement. When Hogan bent over to go down the ladder, his jacket came up enough for Kinch to tell Hogan had his gun with him.

HH HH HH

Christopher stood in the clothing room looking at the different uniforms they had and thought about how he had made some of them. He wondered why Hogan had singled him out, but he had a feeling his question would soon be answered.

Hogan silently snuck up behind Christopher and put the gun to his head. Christopher froze when he heard the unmistakable sound of the gun being cocked.

Christopher started to turn around "Don't. Continue to face forward and put your hands behind your head," Hogan ordered in a hard, cold voice.

Christopher was in shock. He had never expected this kind of behavior from Hogan. "Colonel, you mind…"

"Shut up and do it!" Hogan yelled. Christopher did as ordered. "Now get down on your knees."

Christopher hesitated, but complied. _What is going on here? Why is Colonel Hogan acting like this? _His heart pounded so hard, he was sure it would come out of his chest. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow as he tried to figure out the reason for Hogan's actions. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything to warrant this kind of treatment.

"Put these on behind your back." Hogan took out a pair of handcuffs and carefully handed them to Christopher.

"Colonel, can't…" Christopher tried to ask.

"I said shut up. Just do as I tell you and don't make any sudden moves. I will not hesitate to pull the trigger," Hogan ordered.

Christopher slowly lowered his hands, put them behind his back and put the handcuffs on. _Think William. What could this possibly mean? _

"Make them tighter," Hogan ordered through gritted teeth.

Christopher tightened them and started to turn his head around. "What…"

"I'm the one asking the questions. How long did you think you could get away with it?" Hogan almost growled.

"Get away with what?" Christopher asked. _Remember to never volunteer information, just in case it is the wrong information._

"Don't play dumb with me." Hogan holstered the gun and grabbed Christopher by the arms, lifted him up and shoved him against the wall. "It is one thing to betray your country, but when you put the lives of my men, those of the Underground and many other countless lives at risk, it is a whole different ball game."

Christopher looked at Hogan in shock at the implication of his statement. "Betray my country? But, Colonel…"

Hogan grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against another wall "So was getting me to trust you and have you on the Beta team with Hopper, Wright and Baker all part of your assignment?"

Christopher shook his head in bewilderment at Hogan's line of questioning. "What assignment?"

"Was everything with the Gestapo all part of the act to get me to feel sorry for you so I would trust you and to let you get close to the organization so you could gain information about the Underground to give to the Nazis?"

"Colonel, I don't know what you are talking about." Christopher defended himself. He had never seen Hogan this irate. Fear started to slowly paralyze him. His mind raced back to his time in the Dulag Luft and how he was treated because he didn't give them the information they wanted.

Given Hogan's current state of mind, he wondered how far he would go to get satisfactory answers. Christopher wondered what Koch might have done to Hogan to cause his erratic behavior. Lately, it appeared Hogan had given up the fight against the Nazis and now he couldn't help question his loyalties.

When Christopher saw Hogan's fist come up, he instinctively flinched. So many thoughts ran through Christopher's mind, he couldn't think of anything to say to calm Hogan down. All he could do was brace himself for the pain that would soon come. He only wish he knew what this was all about.

Hogan hesitated a moment then grabbed Christopher by the collar and threw him to the ground. "I don't take kindly to being lied to, or to traitors. I saw you give Muller information for goods. How could you betray us like that? What was it they gave you to get you to turn traitor?"

The paralyzing fear quickly left him at the implication. His expression turned to anger. "Traitor? Traitor! You think I'm a traitor? Do you want to know what I got for the information I gave Muller?" Christopher yelled back at Hogan.

Hogan picked him up by the collar and shoved him against the wall. In a low menacing voice he said, "Yes. I want to know the price of your loyalty."

Christopher stared at Hogan reflecting the same anger. "I'll show you. I hid it down the abandoned tunnel that keeps collapsing."

Hogan took the gun out and pointed it at him. "Walk. Remember no sudden moves."

As Christopher walked down the tunnel with Hogan, he tried to rationalize how Hogan could even consider him to be a traitor. He remembered Hogan saying he had seen him and Muller talking and realized how that could make him look guilty. If he hadn't lied to Hogan the entire time, he wouldn't be in the position he was in now. He stopped at a footlocker lying behind a support beam. "It's in there."

"Kneel down over there and face the wall" Christopher did as ordered. Hogan opened the footlocker and only saw a homemade quilt. "You sold us out for a quilt?" Hogan asked not expecting his price to be so cheep.

"Happy Birthday, Colonel." Christopher said. "Would you like to know what information I traded for the batting I used to make the quilt?"

Hogan walked over to Christopher and put the gun to his head again "I already know the information, London told me everything."

Christopher looked astounded at Hogan. "Oh, so they told you about all of LeBeau's recipies I gave Muller."

"Wait a minute. The information you gave Muller was recipes and not information about the Underground?" Christopher nodded "You traded the recipes for material to make a quilt for me? For my birthday?" Hogan asked in shock.

Hogan leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Christopher turned around and sat down next to Hogan.

"How could I have been so wrong?" Hogan asked out loud. "I don't know what to do now? Maybe London is right and I am not well enough to run this operation any more."

Christopher sat there stunned, listening to Hogan open up and talk about his self-doubt. He didn't know the exact reason why Hogan would be so open with him, but he knew Hogan was in need of understanding and help at the moment and not chastisement.

"Colonel, it is a mistake anyone could have made. I don't blame you; I blame myself for not being honest with you. I probably would have come up with the same conclusion if I were in your shoes. I don't hold anything against you and you shouldn't hold it against yourself. You have been through a lot lately, but don't second-guess yourself. You are a great CO. You and your men have accomplished the impossible. You have to have faith in yourself again," Christopher said, praying he was saying the right words.

Hogan looked over at Christopher. "Thanks for the kind words, but I am not so sure. I don't think I can do this any more. In this line of work, I cannot afford to make these kinds of mistakes. What if London's orders were to kill the traitor instead of send him to London? You would be dead right now and the real traitor would still be running free."

"I would hope, Colonel, if that was the case, you would here my side of the story before killing me, Christopher commented, hoping to get through to the old Hogan.

Hogan shook his head. "You don't understand. All the suspects have given me a plausible story proving they are innocent. How do I even know the story you gave me is the truth?"

"Do you really think anyone could come up with an excuse this stupid?" Christopher asked with a smile. Hogan shook his head in response. "Besides, I think your gut would tell you who to believe and not."

Hogan let out a sigh. "I wish I was as positive about it as you. Do you know how close you came to me shooting you and telling London you were shot while trying to escape?"

For the first time, Christopher saw the war raging within Hogan. The old Hogan was trying to gain control again, but the new Hogan prevented it from happening. Hogan's erratic behavior was not because of some brainwashing attempt by Koch to get him to betray his country, but to implant self-doubt so he, being Papa Bear or not, could never be a threat to Germany again.

The only way Christopher could think to help Hogan with this struggle was to keep his mind focused on the problem of finding the traitor and not himself. "I do now. Colonel, if you unlock these handcuffs, I will help you look for the real traitor." Christopher turned to the side, exposing the handcuffs.

Hogan smiled and holstered his gun. As he took out the key and unlocked the handcuffs he asked, "After what I just did to you, why do you still want to help me?"

Christopher smiled back knowing his plan was starting to work. "I want to know who I was mistaken for. Now, who are your suspects?"


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out

After Hogan finished filling Christopher in on the rest of the suspects, they went topside where they were almost knocked down by Carter. "Colonel, Newkirk found a radio hidden in the laundry basket. Kinch said it isn't one of ours and no one knows who it belongs to."

Hogan took the radio from Kinch and was looking at it when LeBeau asked, "Mon Colonel, how are you going to figure out who it belongs to?"

Hogan studied the radio from different angles trying to find some clue as to who the owner was. An idea came to him, "Fingerprints."

"Fingerprints?" everyone asked in unison.

"Of course, fingerprints," Christopher stated. "I use to help my Uncle, who is the county Sheriff, fingerprint suspects. I needed the extra money for seminary. Sir, I volunteer to help any way I can."

Hogan smiled at Christopher's enthusiasm. "Since it appears you already have experience, be my guest."

Christopher started giving orders of the supplies he would need. "LeBeau, I need sheets of paper. It needs to be big enough to put a set of each person's fingerprints on. Kinch, please get me some charcoal that is crushed into a fine powder. Newkirk I need some hair from the barber. The longest you can get. Carter, I need some ink and something smooth to pour the ink on. Knox, find me a magnifying glass. "

Everyone did as asked. When Christopher received the hair, he took some string and tied it together in a bundle. He marked the paper off in sections and labeled it with each person's name.

"After I make a copy of each person's fingerprints, I will hold the prints next to the ones on the radio to see which ones match. I need to know who has handled the radio since it was found?" Christopher asked dusting the radio.

Newkirk spoke up, "I found the radio and took it out of the basket. It's my turn to do laundry ya know."

"Anyone else besides Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk?" asked Christopher. Everyone else shook their head. Christopher looked at Hogan. "You want to go first, Sir?"

Hogan decided to get it over with, "Might as well."

Christopher took Hogan's hand and pressed his fingers into the ink and then to the paper. He held the paper next to the prints and made a mark by the prints belonging to Hogan.

Next he did the same with Newkirk and Kinch. After Christopher fingerprinted everyone else, he started to compare fingerprints. Half way through, he found a match. "Got it!"

Before Christopher had a chance to say whose fingerprints matched, Newkirk yelled, "Look out!" Newkirk pushed Christopher out of the way of Wright's knife. Newkirk was quick enough to get Christopher out of the way but not himself. The blade sunk deep into Newkirk's shoulder.

The rest of the men jumped on Wright and wrestled him to the ground. Hogan quickly ran to Newkirk to check on him.

Knox bent down next to Hogan "I'll take care of Newkilrk while you, take care of Wright."

Hogan stood up and whistled for everyone to settle down. Once everyone did, Hogan grabbed Wright by the collar and slammed him against the wall as hard as he could. Since there was no doubt as to who the traitor was now, Wright got to experience Hogan's full wrath. "Why? Why did you put all of these lives in danger? What did the Germans offer you to betray your country? Answer me!" Hogan shoved him even harder against the wall.

Hogan stumbled backward when Wright punched him. Wright took advantage of Hogan's dazed state to make his way to the barracks door. It didn't take long for Hogan to recover and go after him. Hogan knew if Wright made it outside, the operation was over and all their lives forfeit. Determination to save the lives of these men filled Hogan. Wright was half way to the door when Hogan leaped over the table to tackle him.

HH HH HH

"Carter, hand me a towel. Christopher, get Wilson," Knox ordered. Once he got the towel, he said, "Newkirk, I want you to tell me about the weirdest time you have ever had with a woman."

Newkirk gave Knox a stunned look. "I am lying 'ere with a knife stuck in my shoulder, bleedin' and you want to know about me and some bird? I don't think…Owww!" Newkirk yelled as Knox pulled out the knife.

Hopper quickly put his hand over Newkirk's mouth to muffle the scream. Now was not the time to draw unwanted attention to the barracks.

"Never mind," Knox said holding the towel on the wound.

HH HH HH

Wright desperately tried to free himself from Hogan's grasp so he could make it too the door. He put everything he had behind the punches. Since Hogan knew he was a traitor, his only hope was the guards. Every time Wright tried to scream or yell for help, Hogan would land a punch to his jaw or gut to stop him.

Wright managed to grab a nearby stool to hit Hogan with. When Wright yanked the stool, it didn't move. He looked to see why it was stuck. Wright saw Kinch standing beside it with his foot on top of it. Kinch shook his head in a disapproving manner.

HH HH HH

Hogan was on such an adrenaline high; Wright's punches barely fazed him. Hogan's logical thought and reasoning was taken over by his instinct for survival. Not as much for own survival, but for his men's. He was resolute to not let them down.

Hogan saw Wrights attention divert as he looked at Kinch. Hogan seized the opportunity to turn the fight to his favor for good and finish it. Hogan rolled on top of Wright. With every punch Hogan delievered, he said the name of one of the escapees who was killed because of Wright's betrayal.

HH HH HH

The men took turns staring at Newkirk and the two men fighting on the floor. Some had put the puzzle pieces together about the betrayal. Others were too numb from shock over their peaceful barracks turned upside down. Watching one of their own stabbed by someone they trusted shook their faith in what they came to believe about their camp.

The men had become too complacent with the calmness of life at Stalag 13. No one ever expected to be duped by the Nazis like this. Wright had lived with them for many months. He acted like anyone else there. How was anyone to know the truth about Wright?

HH HH HH

When Kinch noticed Wright wasn't fighting back anymore, he pulled Hogan off of him. Hogan surveyed the scene as if he didn't know what had happened. He looked at his bloodied hands, then to Wright's face. Hogan stood in shock as he realized he did something he warned others about; he gave into his anger and let it control him.

Hogan started to reach for Wright, but was stopped by Kinch. "It's all right," Hogan said as he waved him off. Hogan grabbed Wright by the collar and lifted him up. He stared at Wright in the eyes for a moment before shoving him to Kinch. "I will deal with him later. Get him out of my sight."

"Gladly," Kinch took Wright into the tunnels, where he made him very uncomfortable.

HH HH HH

"From now on Knox, wait until I get here before you remove any objects from a person's body. What if the knife was the only thing keeping him from bleeding to death? What would you have done then?" Wilson scolded.

"Sorry, Wilson. I was just trying to make him more comfortable," Knox apologized.

Hogan knelt beside Newkirk. "Is he going to be okay, Wilson?"

Newkirk tried to sit up but was pushed pack down by Wilson. "I'm fine, Sir. Just a scratch"

Hogan nodded for Knox to hold Newkirk down until Wilson finished. "I wasn't asking you. Wilson?"

"He is going to need some stitches. He is lucky though, if the blade was about two inches higher it would have hit his artery," Wilson said as he gave a scolding glance at Knox. "I need a needle, thread and some alcohol."

"I'll get the needle and thread," said Carter.

"All we have is whisky left over from New Year's." LeBeau said looking through their stash. "The wine isn't ready yet."

"That will be fine. Bring it here with a basin and clean towels," Wilson ordered. Looking at Hogan, he said, "This will be easier on the table, where there is better light."

Hogan and Knox carefully helped Newkirk over to the table. "Take it easy and do everything Wilson tells you," Hogan said.

Newkirk looked at Hogan with a smile. "Like you do, Sir?"

The comment caused Hogan to remember all the times he gave Wilson a hard time. "Do as I say, not as I do. That's an order."

LeBeau handed Wilson the whisky. "Here Newkirk, drink this until Carter gets here with the needle and thread." After a few minutes Carter came up from the tunnels with the requested items.

"Knox, pour some of the whisky over the needle, thread and my hands," Wilson said holding the items over the basin. Knox took the bottle from Newkirk and did as asked. "Good. Hopper and Givens, hold Newkirk's shoulders and arms down. Tappscott, Washington and Elliott, hold his legs. Baker, give me the pencil over there."

When he received the pencil, he put it in Newkirk's mouth. "Newkirk, bite down on this. Knox, Pour a little bit of the whisky into the wound to sterilize it." Newkirk's eyes widdened and started to shake his head and writhe in protest.

Hogan grabbed the pencil before Newkirk could spit it out. He held it in Newkirk's mouth as he tried to hold his head still. When Knox poured a little bit of liquor in the wound, Newkirk let out a muffled scream and tried to twist his body free from the pain. Tears started streaming down the sides of his face as his screams turned into whimpers. Hogan tried to talk Newkirk through the pain by telling him what happened on his latest date with Helga.

After a moment, Newkirk calmed down. Wilson nodded for everyone to let go. He turned to Knox, "Now give the bottle back to Newkirk. Newkirk, I want you to drink as much as you want. This will be over with shortly."

HH HH HH

As Hogan sat on the table, he thought about how he acted earlier. He felt ashamed for his actions. Never had he let his emotions control him like that. He wondered if he would be able to control his actions in the future. Hogan feared what would happen if the Gestapo pushed the wrong button with him and he retaliated. Hogan pictured himself standing in Klink's office with Hochstetter.

"_Hogan, where were you last night when the bridge exploded?"_

"_The same place I always am when you ask that question Major, right here," Hogan answered._

"_I can confirm his whereabouts. I personally inspected the barracks myself last night," Klink added._

"_I am sure you can, but who can confirm yours," Hochstetter growled._

"_Major, has it ever occurred to you to look somewhere else? While you are wasting your time with me, the real saboteur is getting away," Hogan stated._

"_Why are you so eager for me to look elsewhere? Maybe, I should talk with your men and see what kind of story they tell me?" Hochstetter smiled evilly at Hogan and headed for the door._

"_No! You keep your hands off of them!" Hogan yelled as he grabbed Hochstetter's arm and spun him around. Before Hogan realized what he was doing, he drew back his fist and punched Hochstetter._

_One of Hochstetter's men hit Hogan in the back with the butt of his rifle, sending him to the floor. Hochstetter's grin grew as he rubbed his jaw. "Colonel, you have just earned yourself a trip to Gestapo Headquarters. Klink there is nothing you can say to stop me."_

Hogan stopped his thoughts. He didn't want to imagine the horrors Hochstetter would inflict upon him for the sake of pure enjoyment.

HH HH HH

Hogan's actions had scared everyone. No one ever expected Hogan to give in to his emotions. Those who were not helping Wilson went to their bunk without saying a word.

"There, all done. Now Newkirk, I want you to take it easy with your arm. You are not to go on any missions until it is healed." Wilson ordered as he cleaned his hands.

"I'll think about it," Newkirk answered. Wilson stared at him letting him know the answer he gave was the wrong answer. Newkirk understood the look. He rolled his eyes and said, "Yea, I'll take it easy."

"I'll make sure he does, Wilson. Thanks," came Hogan's tired voice.

Wilson stood in front of Hogan staring at his hands. "Colonel, can I see your hands please."

Hogan looked at Wilson and shook his head. "I'm okay."

Wilson studied Hogan's hands more closely. "LeBeau, can you get me some snow please and wrap it in two towels."

A short time latter LeBeau showed up with two towels containing snow. Wilson took one of the towels and started to wrap it around Hogan's hand. Hogan jerked his hand away. "I said I am fine!" and went into his room.

HH HH HH

Even though Wilson had come close to giving up on treating Hogan many times, he wasn't going to give up now. Wilson took a beep breath before following Hogan into his quarters and shut the door.

"I don't remember inviting you in Sergeant," Hogan said looking out the window.

"All I want to do is put these towels on your hands. They are badly swollen," Wilson said. With some hesitation he stepped closer to Hogan.

Hogan looked down and realized for the first time how swollen his hands were. Because his adrenalin was still high, he hadn't yet felt the pain from the fight. Wilson's hesitation to approach Hogan was not missed. _Look what you have done Rob, your men are now scared of you. _

Hogan took a deep breath as he turned to face Wilson. "I'm sorry Joe." Hogan sat down on his bed with his hands held out.

Wilson carefully wrapped the towels around them. "Take it easy for a little while. Please, try to get some rest."

"Thanks Joe." Hogan said as Wilson left his room.

HH HH HH

While Hogan lay on his bed, he stared at the bunk above him contemplating how his actions had changed things. He didn't want to lead men who feared him. This mission taught Hogan a lot about himself. Now he wondered what to do with this knowledge.

The clouds broke outside allowing the moonlight to shine in through Hogan's window. The sudden brightness caught Hogan's attention. He noticed the moonlight illuminated a Bible sitting on his desk. _I don't remember getting my Bible out of my footlocker. _Out of curiosity, Hogan went to his desk. The Bible was opened to Proverbs 3. Something inside of him told him to read verses 5 and 6. _Trust in the Lord with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understanding. In all thy ways acknowledge Him, and He shall direct thy path._

Immediately Hogan knew what he needed to do. With all that had happened in the past few months, he had pushed God out of the picture. Hogan knelt beside his bed and wept as he prayed.


	7. Reflections Of Doubt

Chapter 7: Reflections Of Doubt

Hogan spent most of the next day in his room, waiting for an answer to his prayers. He felt the long talk with God lifted some of his burden, but he still didn't have direction. One of the things he knew he had to do was face his men. They deserved an apology and explanation.

Hogan paced around his room trying to figure out what he would say to them. Hogan felt uncomfortable admitting he messed up. Admitting to his men he was wrong was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Every time Hogan went to the door to talk to them, he found himself sitting back down at his desk. He was still too ashamed to face his men. _I can't face them. I can't lead men who fear me instead of respect me. As soon as this mission is over…_Hogan's thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on his door. Hogan knew he couldn't avoid his men forever. No matter what was going on or what he was feeling, there was still a POW camp to run and men to take care of, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and LeBeau poked his head in. "Colonel, I brought you some food since you didn't come out for breakfast or lunch." LeBeau set the food on the desk in front of Hogan.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Hogan said, not looking at LeBeau.

"Please Colonel, you must eat. I have not seen you eat much lately. You need to keep up your strength," LeBeau pleaded.

The aroma from the food filled Hogan's nostrils and caused his mouth to water. The smell of LeBeau's food could cause a person on a hunger strike to give in. Hogan couldn't resist any longer and took a bite. "Merci, Colonel," LeBeau said with a smile. "I will be back later to get your plate."

HH HH HH

After Hogan finished his food, he decided it was time to face the inevitable. When he opened the door to his room, the men grew quiet. Hogan's first thought was to run back in his room and shut the door. He knew, though, running away wasn't going to solve anything or make it any easier later.

Hogan set his plate in the sink. He took a deep breath before facing his men for the first time since last night. "I want to apologize for my actions last night. They are actions I regret you had to witness." Hogan stared at the floor. This was difficult for him, but he felt it is something he had to do. If it were any of his men, he would make them go through with it. Just because he was an officer didn't mean he was above the standards he set for those under his command. "My actions were inexcusable. What is done is done and cannot be undone. All I can do now is ask for your forgiveness."

The men looked at each other never expecting to see this side of Hogan. Newkirk stepped forward and said, "Sir, there is nothing to apologize for. Kinch and Christopher explained everything. I am just sorry I couldn't 'ave a go at 'im."

"Oui, Colonel. Once things were explained, we agreed you did what you had to do to stop Wright. If he would have gotten outside, he could have tipped off the guards. The next thing you know this place would be swarming with Boche and we would be shot or hauled to Gestapo headquarters," LeBeau said walking up to Hogan.

"Your actions probably saved our lives as well as the underground's," Kinch said as he stood beside Hogan.

"As a Commanding Officer, I am not supposed to let emotions control my actions. No matter how justified they might have been, it didn't make them right. I hold myself to the same set of rules I have for you." Hogan could feel himself starting to get tired. The lack of sleep and stress of the last few days was taking its toll on him. He had a feeling it was going to be along night. Now was the only time he had to rest. "I should be held accountable for my actions as I would any of you. Especially if those actions put the operation at risk."

"But, Sir, your actions might have saved the operation." Carter defended. "If Wright would have made it outside…"

"What if one of the guards heard the fight? What if that guard, happened to be Wright's contact? What if…" Hogan stopped himself. He didn't want to think about any of his men getting hurt because Wright decided to tell all he knew about the operation to save his own hide.

Kinch put his hand on Hogan's shoulder for strength. "We know the risks, Sir. If the 'what if's' happened, someone would have made sure Wright couldn't talk."

Hogan stared at Kinch. "I don't want any of you doing anything that will earn you a trip to Gestapo HQ," Hogan yelled. He swallowed hard and lowered his head. In a calmer voice he said, "That's my job."

"I didn't say who the someone was," Kinch said with a twinkle in his eyes, trying to defuse Hogan.

"Sir, every time we go on a mission, we do somethin' that could earn us a trip to Gestapo HQ or shot. We understood these risks before we signed on. Nothin' has changed. You can't take on the entire Third Reich by yourself. I heard a man once say 'Freedom is worth fighting and dying for.' If we didn't believe that, we wouldn't be here," Newkirk stated.

Newkirk was right. As much as he wanted to save his men from suffering a terrible fate if caught, he couldn't do this alone. "All right, you guys win."

"Sir, you look tired. Please try to rest before tonight," implored LeBeau.

Before he went into his room to lie down, he wanted to make sure everything was set for tonight. The sooner Wright was out of camp the better. Hogan switched gears to command mode. "Kinch, radio London to confirm the pickup for tonight. Make sure they have a couple of MPs with them.

"Yes, Sir," answered Kinch.

"Thanks for understanding. However, I don't want to see any of you acting like that. I also don't want you to let me off the hook, Heaven forbid, it happens again. Understood?" Hogan said, looking each man in the eyes.

"Yes, Sir," everyone answered.

"Wake me for roll call," Hogan stated as he headed to his room

"Yes, Sir," answered Kinch.

HH HH HH

After a long nap, Hogan felt better than he had in a long time. The rest of the day was uneventful. When Hogan woke for evening roll call, he noticed in the mirror a hint of something he hadn't seen in a long time. He had a little of the gleam back in his eyes. Getting everything in the open was good medicine for him. After roll call, Hogan met with his men in the tunnels.

"Okay men, listen up," Hogan began as he addressed the men standing around the table, "London is going to have a plane waiting for us here." He pointed at the map. "If something goes wrong, I don't want anyone being a hero. I want shop closed as soon as you get word." Hogan made eye contact with each man making sure they understood how serious he was. "Christopher, I want you to accompany Wright and I to the rendezvous." Hogan raised his hand to quiet the protest. "I want Christopher to go. In case I lose my temper with this idiot," Hogan said, pointing to Wright, "I will need someone there who can talk me out of doing something I might again regret."

"But, Sir…" they protested.

Hogan was getting irritated with his men's protests and cut the comments off, "I have spoken. Christopher, get ready." While Christopher was getting ready, Hogan told the men, how they would use the tunnel they dug to explain Wright's disappearance to Klink.

HH HH HH

A short time later Christopher showed up all in black "Ready Sir."

Hogan stood eye to eye with Wright. In a low voice fitting for his code name he growled, "Please, give me a reason to send you back in a box."

Wright stared back at Hogan and said nothing.

Hogan remained calm and took keep breaths. "You don't have to tell me anything, but London will get the answers they want out of you. Too bad I won't be there to help them." Hogan pushed Wright toward the emergency exit.

HH HH HH

When they reached the tunnel exit, Christopher looked through the periscope to see if the coast was clear. Christopher looked at Hogan and shook his head. There were two guards standing a short distance from the tree stump.

"Carter!" Hogan yelled down the tunnel. In a short time Carter ran toward them. "Do you have any smoke bombs?"

"Yes, Sir. I have…" Carter answered eagerly.

Hogan waved his hand stating he was in no mood for a story. "Go into the motor pool and light them up so we can get out of here.

"Yes, Sir." Carter grabbed a couple of smoke bombs from his stash and headed for the motor pool.

HH HH HH

Carter looked around to make sure no one was around. When he was sure it was safe, he lit a bomb and threw it into a trashcan. After the smoke started pouring out of the trashcan, he ran back to the barracks.

HH HH HH

While they were waiting, Christopher kept a lookout with the periscope, waiting for the guards to move. They didn't have to wait long before Christopher saw the guards leave. He gave Hogan the go ahead nod. The three men headed up the ladder and into the woods.

HH HH HH

Guards rushed over to the motor pool with buckets of water. They started throwing water toward the smoke. Klink came out yelling, "What is going on here?"

Schultz ran up to Klink, coming to attention. "One of the trashcans started smoking and the men are putting it out. Corporal Berlitz admits to smoking on duty. The fire started when he threw his cigarette in the trash."

Klink shook his fist. "I want him on report. All future passes canceled for him until further notice. He knows smoking on duty is verboten."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. It is already taken care of," Schultz lied.

Tonight, when Schultz saw the smoke, he suspected the men in Barracks two were up to some monkey business. Schultz didn't want to lie to Klink, but he knew if Hogan and his men got into trouble over this, so would he. A smile appeared on Schultz's face as he thought about Klink's reaction to the lie. He was proud of himself for being able to pull it off since there is not a Corporal Berlitz working there any more.

HH HH HH

Eventually, curiosity got the better of Schultz and he wandered over to Barracks two and stepped inside. He took a quick look around and found two beds empty. Schultz was puzzled for a moment because it wasn't any of Hogan's regular men. He quietly went over to Hogan's room and tapped softly. Upon hearing nothing, he tapped louder.

"'Ay bugger off. Some blokes are tryin' to sleep around 'ere," came Newkirk's irritated voice.

Schultz walked up to Newkirk and shook his shoulder. "Hey, Englander, where are Sergeants Wright and Christopher?"

"Out to lunch now leave me alone," Newkirk growled.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked, knowing his suspicions were confirmed.

Newkirk sat up on one elbow. "Look 'e is out also and most of them will be back before mornin'"

Schultz turned away and headed toward the door "As long as most of them will be back in the morning." Then he realized what Newkirk had said and ran back to him. "What do you mean most?"

"Gov'nor will explain everythin' in the mornin'. Now be a good guard and leave. Some of us want to get back to sleep."

"He better have a good explanation. If I get into trouble for this, I am taking you boys down with me. Good night, Englander," Schultz said and walked out.

Newkirk once again tried to get comfortable. He wanted to be alert in case there was trouble tonight so he only took some aspirin for the pain. Newkirk didn't know if it was from hanging around Hogan so much or what, but his gut told him there was going to be trouble before morning.

Newkirk tossed trying to get comfortable again. Part of him was angry with Hogan for not confiding in his men sooner. _So what if London made it an order? We are supposed to be mates and mates don't keep secrets from one another._

As Newkirk tossed again, he was met by a pounding on the underside of his bunk by Carter. "Sorry Mate, my arm and all. 'Ope you understand," Newkirk whispered

"I do, but toss gently. I feel like I am in the Navy instead of Air Corps," Carter whispered back.

Newkirk laid on his side facing the common room and watched the light pass through the cracks in the windows. _I shouldn't be angry with him. He was only following orders and you can't blame him for that. I should be mad though at Wright for this hole in my arm and for all the trouble he has caused. Now I know why I never liked him._

HH HH HH

Carter got jostled every time Newkirk tossed and turned. Newkirk wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Usually Hogan didn't escort anyone to the pick up point. After the way Hogan acted earlier, Carter was worried. Granted, Hogan acted more like his normal self after his nap, but Carter couldn't get the images of the fight out of his mind.

Even though he had seen Hogan remain calm under Gestapo questioning and against rebellious underground members, it unnerved Carter to watch Hogan and Wright fight. Granted, Carter learned later Wright deserved it, especially for hurting Newkirk, but he never thought Hogan was capable of reacting the way he did.

Carter waited for the bunk to stop rocking before he continued thinking. _Colonel Hogan has not been the same since Koch and I doubt he will ever be the same again. _A single tear rolled out his eye as he remembered the pained look in Hogan's eyes while Koch forced Hogan to watch him torture his men.

"_Say it, Hogan, and save this man's life," Koch said silky to Hogan as he delivered a punch to Carter._

"_You can't do this. According to the Geneva Convention…" Hogan said, but was cut off._

"_My dear Colonel, that doesn't apply here. Words are meaningless. There is no harm in saying these meaningless words." Koch hit Carter a couple more times and put his gun to Carter's head. "Last chance, Colonel. Say them or he dies."_

"_I can't. It would be treason. You can't do this," Hogan defended._

"_Then he dies." Koch took Carter into the hall with the door open and Carter out of view._

"_You can't do this. Let him go! Let him go!" Hogan pleaded._

HH HH HH

LeBeau listened to Newkirk and Carter and realized it was going to be a long night. It bothered LeBeau a little he wasn't the one to accompany Hogan to the rendezvous, but he figured it was for the best. After discovering Wright was a traitor, he wanted to get a few licks in as well. If Hogan lost his temper again with Wright, LeBeau would not try to stop him. Truth be told, he would probably help Hogan teach Wright another lesson.

The fight between Hogan and Wright came back to LeBeau's mind. Everything had happened so fast. The fight was over before he could react. In the last few months, he noticed only slight differences in Hogan. Last night however, it was evident something major had changed in Hogan. He was not the same man anymore. His patience was thinner with everyone. There had been no schemes or plans to annoy the Nazis for the fun of it. Except for the supply drops and downed flyers, Stalag 13 ran like a normal POW camp.

Hogan's actions could be attributed to seeing his men tortured, but now LeBeau realized something deeper happened.

LeBeau rolled over not wanting to continue his thoughts. The thought, however, refused to leave. _Could Koch have brainwashed Colonel Hogan?_ Having such a thought made LeBeau feel guilty. LeBeau felt like he was betraying Hogan by having such a thought.

_Colonel Hogan is only human after all. No, he would never do anything to betray his country, no matter what they do to him, but what about getting Colonel Hogan to betray himself? Koch brainwashed Hogan into doubting his own judgment. _Tears slipped from LeBeau's eyes as he realized how much Hogan had really changed. _How could I have been so blind not to see it sooner?_ LeBeau chastised himself.

_Simple, Louis. If Colonel Hogan does not want a person to see something, they won't._

HH HH HH

LeBeau could not stand it any more. He got up and quietly made his way to the stove to pour himself a cup of coffee. After he poured his cup of coffee, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Almost dropping the pot of coffee he turned around.

"While you're at it…" Carter asked holding out his cup.

"You are too young to drink coffee. Besides it will stunt your growth," LeBeau whispered while filling Carter's cup.

"So why are you drinking it?" Carter asked with a playful smile.

"Might as well pour me a cup as well mate. I missed the train to dreamland," Newkirk said as he carefully climbed down from his bunk.

A few more people decided to get up also. Everyone was worried about Hogan. There would be no sleeping until Hogan and Christopher were home safe.


	8. Ambush

A/N: A big thanks to GSJessica for her help with beta reading and ideas. I appreciate your help.

Chapter 8: Ambush

Hogan checked Wright's restraints to make sure they were uncomfortably tight. "If you make one sound or do anything to draw the attention of a passing patrol, I will put a bullet in your head. Nod if you understand."

Since Wright was gagged, all he could do was nod.

Hogan, Christopher and Wright traveled quietly through the woods. The temperatures had risen to 45 degrees during the day causing most of the snow to melt. Good thing was, it kept patrols from seeing their tracks. Bad thing was, it also brought out more patrols.

Every little sound caused Hogan to stop. For the first time in a long time, his senses were on high alert. Even though taking someone to be picked up by London was routine, Hogan felt as if he was on his first mission. All Wright had to do was make a noise at the wrong time and they would be caught. Hogan and Christopher both prayed Wright valued his life more than trying to close the operation.

Because of dodging all the patrols, it took them three hours to reach the rendezvous. Hogan was glad he decided to leave early or they would have missed the plane. They stood on the edge of the woods and looked into the large clearing. The silhouette of a plane could be seen in the moonlight. Hogan peered around to make sure all was as it should be. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His gut was telling him something was wrong. Hogan held his breath, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

Hogan quickly flashed the signal letting the pilot know they were there. A few seconds later, Hogan saw the return flash signaling all was okay. A man appeared in the doorway of the plane, motioning for them to come forward.

Hogan nodded to Christopher for him to bring Wright. As they neared the plane, Hogan noticed Wright do a double take at the person standing in the doorway and stopped. Before Hogan could say anything, the man on the plane pulled out his pistol and shot Wright in the head. Hogan and Christopher returned fire but the man ducked into the plane.

Bullets whizzed by them as SS started coming out of the woods toward them. They were trapped in the open with nowhere to run or hide. Both men flung themselves to the ground. Hogan saw the panicked look in Christopher's eyes. His mind frantically raced to come up with a plan to get them both out alive.

The man in the plane stepped out, signaling to the others to cease-fire. He swaggered over to the two men. "On your feet."

Hogan nodded to Christopher and stood. Hogan raised his hands over his head. One of the SS men relieved Hogan and Christopher of their weapons.

"I am Captain Kuntz of the SS," Kuntz said circling the two men. "Which one of you is the leader of this group?"

"I am," Hogan answered.

Kuntz scrutinized Hogan up and down. "You do not look much like a leader." Hogan remained silent under the icy blue stare. Kuntz eyed Christopher. "What is your name?"

Christopher swallowed hard, but didn't answer. Kuntz nodded to one of his men standing behind Christopher. The guard took the butt of his gun and hit Christopher in his back a couple of times, sending him to the ground.

"Christopher, William, Sergeant, U.S. Army Air Corps, serial number 0915257," Christopher recited.

Kuntz nodded to the guard to stand Christopher up. "An American sergeant out of uniform. I think you are a spy." Kuntz glared back to Hogan. "Is there anything you want to tell me or should I force the information out of you?" The captain delivered a punch to Christopher when he didn't receive an answer from Hogan.

Flashes of Koch beating his men came to his mind. It could mean disaster if he told who he really was, but he couldn't watch another one of his men beaten and probably killed again.

Hogan opened his mouth to answer, but what he wanted to say didn't come out. "Unless you are planning on dating me, you don't need to know."

Kuntz put his arm around Christopher. "I think that is the wrong answer." Kuntz took out a knife and stabbed Christopher in the ribs. "Care to answer again, or should I continue to use him as a pin cushion?"

"Smith, John, U.S. Army Air Force," Hogan answered, hoping to buy them some time.

Kuntz smiled evilly. "Don't you mean Colonel Robert Hogan? Better known as Papa Bear. Leader of the Hammelburg unit of the underground."

"Don't know what you are talking about," Hogan answered evenly. Inside Hogan burned knowing he couldn't stall. Kuntz knew everything. No matter how much time Hogan wasted, everyone involved with the operation was doomed.

Hogan was determined to not let Kuntz rattle him or cause him to make a mistake. Now more than ever, Hogan needed to maintain control of his emotions.

One of the SS hit Hogan in the back with the butt of his gun. Hogan hit his head on the ground when he fell. "Come now Colonel. Don't play dumb with me. Wright told us everything." Kuntz laughed

Hogan tried to stand, but the dizziness in his head would not let him so he sank back down. "Answer me this. Was he one of ours or yours?"

Kuntz let out a hearty laugh. "You mean the great Papa Bear could not figure it out?"

Hogan gave Kuntz a disgusted look. "Humor me."

Kuntz calmed his laughter and answered, "He was yours."

"If you knew all about the operation, how come you never arrested us?" Hogan asked, rubbing his head.

"It was more profitable for me to let you continue. Since we no longer have our traitor, I have decided to shut down your operation for good," Kuntz said with a shrug.

Hogan looked around at the dozen or so SS guarding them. The dizziness in his head eased enough for him to stand. He climbed to his feet slowly, so as not to alarm anyone into shooting. "What did you offer him to turn traitor?

Kuntz grinned. "Our little secret."

"So what happens now?" Hogan asked.

"Colonel, you will accompany me as I arrest the men of Barracks 2. I want you to have a front row seat for the downfall of the underground. I am going to make sure everyone knows you are the one who turned them in."

"That is a lie," Hogan defended himself.

Kuntz shrugged. "Who cares if it is a lie or not? They will believe whatever we tell them to believe." Kuntz stood in front of Christopher. "You, however, are no use to us. Kill him," Kuntz ordered his men

"NO!" Hogan tried to reach for Christopher but was restrained by two SS guards. "Let him go. You have me. I am the one you want. You don't have to kill him." Hogan's mind flashed back to his time with Koch. He remembered the same scared look in his men's eyes when Koch put a gun to their heads.

"You are right. I don't need him. That is why I am having him killed," Kuntz answered.

Hogan saw Christopher stricken with panic. He was not going to watch someone execute his men again. "I SAID NO!" Hogan jabbedone guard with his elbow and kicked the other.

"Fire!" Kuntz yelled.

Hogan grabbed a gun and stood beside Christopher shooting the SS who had their guns trained on him.

Christopher dropped to the ground and used one of the dead SS guards as a shield while he grabbed a gun and shot at the remaining SS.

An SS guard snuck up behind Hogan, putting his arm around his throat. Hogan pointed the gun at the guard and pulled the trigger. When the guard let go, Hogan quickly turned around and grabbed hold of him, using him as a shield while he continued shooting. Hogan ordered, "Get out of here. I will hold them off."

"Either we both go or we both stay," Christopher yelled.

"Now is not the time to discuss or disobey an order, Sergeant," Hogan yelled back. Getting to the plane was their only chance. "Run to the plane. I will be right behind you."

Hogan noticed Kuntz aiming his gun at Christopher. Hogan turned his gun toward Kuntz, but it was knocked out of Hogan's hand before he could fire. The SS men surrounded Hogan, preventing him from stopping Kuntz.

HH HH HH

Christopher took off toward the plane, shooting those in his way. CLICK. CLICK. The gun was empty. Christopher turned around to see if Hogan had any more bullets, but Hogan wasn't there. He was in a fistfight with a couple of SS men. Before he could help Hogan, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood.

HH HH HH

Hogan saw Kuntz pull the trigger. Hogan looked at Christopher and watched him fall to his knees, then face down on the ground. "NO!"

Hogan felt a surge of power run through him. He knocked out the SS guard standing next to him. He quickly grabbed the man's gun and shot him along with every SS man he saw. When he got the chance, he fired a few shots at Kuntz.

Kuntz ran behind the plane. "Remember, I want Hogan alive," Kuntz yelled in warning.

HH HH HH

Soon, Kuntz was the only SS left standing. Hogan ran behind the plane and stood face to face with Kuntz, each man pointing his gun at the other. Hogan pulled the trigger. CLICK. His gun was empty.

Kuntz grinned. "Did you loose count? I didn't. Look's like I win, Papa Bear." Kuntz pointed the gun at Hogan's leg and pulled the trigger.

Hogan yelled as he fell to the ground when the bullet hit his leg. Hogan grabbed his leg as he fought to not cry out again. His leg felt like it had a hot poker stuck in it.

Kuntz stood over Hogan with his gun pointed at him. "I underestimated you before. A mistake I shall not repeat again. Don't worry; I am not going to kill you just yet. I just want to keep you from running away."

The quiet night air was filled with the crack of a round being discharged. Hogan flinched at the sound. When he realized he wasn't shot, he stared at Kuntz for answers. Kuntz glared at Hogan in shock then fell to the ground.

Behind Kuntz, Hogan saw Christopher move. Hogan quickly hobbled to him and held him in his arms. "You're alive!"

"Going to take more than that to get rid of me, Sir." Christopher held his chest as he coughed. "Gun wasn't empty, only jammed."

"Hang on William, I am going to get us out of here." Hogan heard a groan behind him. He turned to see Kuntz get up. In the distance, Hogan heard reinforcements coming. If he took time to kill Kuntz, there wouldn't be any time to make it on the plane. "Come on, I need you to stand. We have to get into the plane."

Christopher tried to stand but fell back down. "Sorry, Sir. Leave me. You go."

Hogan glanced back at Kuntz and saw he was searching for a gun that was still loaded.

"The shots came from over here," Hogan heard someone yell in the distance.

"Our gun fight must have alerted a patrol." Hogan stared at Christopher with determination. "No one gets left behind. I gave you an order soldier. On your feet now."

Hogan stood, putting all of his weight on his good leg. He grabbed Christopher's hand and pulled him up. Together, they made their way on the plane. Once inside, Hogan quickly shut the door. He started toward the cockpit when he heard the ping of bullets hitting the outside of the plane.

Hogan removed the bodies of the pilot and co-pilot from the cockpit and scrambled intothe pilot's seat. Hogan started the engines as a bullet came in through the windshield. "Crap!"

"What is it?" Christopher asked.

"He shot my shoulder, I need you to come up here and help me," Hogan ordered.

Christopher made his way toward the cockpit and climbed into the co-pilot's seat. Before Hogan could tell him what he needed him to do, Christopher was doing it.

"You know how to fly?" asked Hogan.

Christopher ducked as another bullet crashed through the windshield barely missing him. Christopher managed the controls while Hogan took the stick.

"What about Kuntz? We can't leave him alive. He knows everything?" asked Christopher.

Hogan glared at Kuntz standing in front of the plane. "I don't intend to leave him alive. Full throttle."

Christopher didn't hesitate or question the order. After a thud, they were headed down the makeshift runway.

Christopher glanced over at Hogan who fought to pull the stick back. Christopher reached forward, grabbed his stick and pulled. They were running out of space. _Lord, HELP!_

The plane leftthe ground, barely clearingthe trees. "Thanks," Hogan said. When he didn't hear anything from Christopher, he looked toward him. Christopher had slumped in the seat.

Hogan felt for a pulse. "Thank God," Hogan said as he found one.

"Now what do I do? I can't land this plane at Stalag 13. That would be something even Schultz would notice." Hogan's question was soon answered as the fuel warning light went on. The right engine started to choke, causing the plane to vibrate badly. "Wake up, Christopher."

Hogan remembered a ball-bearingfactory south of town needing to be taken out. Hogan figured since the plane was going down, have it take out the factory as well. He glanced at Christopher. He felt tightness in his chest as he realized his decision to take out the factory not only affected his life, but Christopher's as well.

_He'll probably die anyway._ Hogan looked at his shoulder and leg. His injuries were not life threatening, but he could not live with himself knowing he let Christopher die without trying to save him. He wasn't yet ready to die himself, but his mind couldn't come up with an answer. "Might as well make this trip useful." He spotted the factory as the left engine sputtered. Hogan started to quote Psalm 23. "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…"

"What happened?" asked Christopher weakly as he came to.

"We're going down," Hogan said as he fought to keep the plane from crashing too soon.

"Sir, we have to bail out while there is still time," Christopher said, struggling to stay conscious.

"You jump, I am going to make sure this plane takes out the ball-bearing factory," said Hogan, not taking his eyes off of the instrument panel.

"We will take out the ball-bearing factory. I am in no shape to jump by myself. I am hardly able to stay conscious," Christopher said.

Hogan couldn't let Christopher make this decision. "Fine get the chutes ready," Hogan ordered. "Come on girl. Stay up a little longer."

Christopher checked the chutes. "Oh, no. Sir, there is only one chute with no holes in it. We have to jump tandem."

The plane vibrated violently. The left engine stopped. The plane dropped sharply as Hogan tried to keep her level. "We can't jump tandem at this altitude. Those chutes are not designed for two…" Hogan was cut off.

"We might die one way or the other… at least this way we have a chance… Just because I am prepared to die, doesn't mean… I want to… Sometimes, Sir, you got to… have… faith." Hogan flicked a glance at Christopher and saw he was unconscious again.

_With men this is impossible; but with God all things are possible._ Matthew 19:26, a verse Christopher would always quote when it seemed like they faced the impossible came to Hogan's mind. Hogan debated to either accept the inevitable or have faith in the impossible.

In the distance Hogan spotted the factory. He lined up the plane with the building. As quickly as possible, he carried Christopher to the exit door. Hurriedly, he put the one goodparachute on. Hogan attached Christopher to the harness with some rope he found.

"Lord, I'm counting on you to do the impossible like your word says. Don't let us down." Hogan took a deep breath and jumped out the door. When they were clear of the plane, he pulled the chute's cord. To Hogan's relief, the chute opened, slowing their decent.

As they were plummeting to the ground, Hogan saw the big explosion as the plane crashed into the factory. He thought about the dead pilots and MPs he left inside. Taking out the ball-bearing factory somehow gave their deaths meaning.

Hogan realized they were headed for some trees and braced for impact as best as he could. A sharp pain in his arm and leg caused a cry to slip from his lips. _Pain? I feel pain! _Hogan opened his eyes and looked around. When he looked down, he noticed they were a few feet off the ground. "I don't believe it. You kept your promise." _Just like He has on all of our missions. _

Hogan unhooked Christopher and gently lowered him as far as he could with his good arm. The only way for Hogan to get down was to drop. He held his breath as he unlatched the harness and dropped to the ground. He quickly bit down on his arm to muffle his cries of pain.

Hogan knew the explosion would soon have patrols on their way to the crash site. The last thing he wanted to do was inconvenience the patrols by giving them a reason to stop. He checked Christopher's vitals again. They were getting weaker. "Hold on, William, we are almost home."

Hogan knew this area well. If conditions were normal, it would take him an hour and a half to walk the five kilometers to camp. Since he was injured and had to carry Christopher, it was going to take a lot longer. Hogan wondered if they would make it to camp before morning roll call.

Hogan made a make-shift splint to help brace his leg for the long journey. He grabbed Christopher's arm and pulled him to a standing position. He threw Christopher over his good shoulder as he asked God for strength to get them both back to camp.

As Hogan walked, his own wounds cried in pain. He pushed himself harder than he ever thought possible to get them home. His body protested the abuse. Every time he took a step he expected his leg to give out. Hogan felt he couldn't walk any longer and gently set Christopher down.

Hogan was resting beside Christopher, when he heard a twig break. _No, not now. _Hogan searched around for a place to hide. Nearby he found a pine branch lying on the ground. It was just big enough to cover Christopher. Hogan quietly laid the branch across Christopher. Hogan crouchedin a stump hole near where he found the pine branch. _Lord, if it isn't asking too much, we could use some good luck down here._

There was a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder. Rain started pouring from the sky. The rain got heaver and heaver. Hogan stared toward the sky. _You must not like me. I thought I was going to have a difficult time before, but now that looks like a walk in the park. Can you at least ease the rain up some? It is so loud I can hardly hear… myself…think. _Hogan smiled, realizing God was helping them. _Thanks._

Hogan went back to Christopher. The rain seemed to renew his strength. He checked Christopher's vitals again and smiled. "Keep hanging on,Sergeant," Hogan whispered. He once again hoisted Christopher over his shoulder and headed for home.

A few hours and many stops later, they made it to the tree stump. Hogan gently laid Christopher down and took a minute to catch his breath. He looked at his watch. There was an hour left until roll call. He forced his sore leg to keep going a little bit longer. Once the searchlights passed, he quickly climbed down the ladder "Anyone down here?"

"I'm here," Kinch yelled down the tunnel. He ran down to the stump entrance. "Where have you guys been? You should have been back hours ago. Where is Christopher?"

"What's going on?" asked LeBeau as he ran down the tunnel

When Hogan saw him he ordered, "LeBeau, get Wilson. Christopher is hurt bad." Without hesitation, LeBeau ran to do as asked.

Kinch stopped Hogan as he climbed up the ladder. "I'll get him and lower him down to you." Hogan nodded in response. He was afraid he would not be able to make his leg go up the ladder. When the all was clear, Kinch climbed out, lifted up Christopher and quickly handed him down to Hogan. Hogan gently eased Christopher to the floor then collapsed beside him. Christopher was still and pale.

Wilson arrived shortly to check on Christopher. He removed Christopher's black sweater and tried to wipe some of the blood wiped away. It was no use, there was too much. "Is he going to make it?" Hogan asked.

Without looking up, Wilson shook his head. "I don't know. His vitals are very weak. He needs to see a real doctor if there is any chance for him to live."


	9. Close Call

Chapter 9: Close Call

Word spread quickly though camp Christopher and Hogan were injured. Many men crowded in the tunnels to see if there was anything they could do to help.

LeBeau asked, "How do you propose we get Christopher to the hospital and explain his wounds? Roll call is in thirty minutes."

Wilson, still looking at his patient, said, "We might have to tell Klink the truth, or something like it, and suffer the consequences later." Wilson was doing all he could to stop the bleeding so Christopher could be moved.

"We will use the same cover story as we discussed earlier. This time we add Christopher was injured in the cave in. We were able to dig him out but not Wright," Hogan stated.

"I think we need to add you to the story as well," Wilson said, glancing at Hogan.

"I'm fine. Worry about Christopher," Hogan ordered. He slowly stood, bracing himself against the wall. "While I am getting changed into my uniform, change Christopher into his. Once finished, move him to the showers. I'll meet you there. Those not involved, back into the barracks. Newkirk, that includes you."

"But, Sir…" Newkirk protested.

"No 'buts'. I promised Wilson I would make sure you would rest your arm, and that is what you are going to do. Kinch, I need you to get some objects we could use for digging. Carter, wire the fake tunnel to implode without bringing the showers down."

"Yes, Sir," Everyone said as they left to do as asked

Once everyone had left, Hogan, hobbled over to his locker and changed back into his uniform. Hogan was in pain and feeling faint, but he didn't want the others to worry about him while one of his men was dying.

HH HH HH

Once everyone had arrived, Hogan leaned against the wall and addressed the men. "I want you to quietly collapse the fake tunnel. Make it look like we dug Christopher out,"

"And you," Wilson added.

Hogan gave Wilson a disgusted look. "And me. Kinch, scatter the tools and rub some dirt on your face, hands and clothes. Make it look like you helped with the digging. The rest of you do the same." Hogan bent down to smear mud on his uniform.

Before Hogan could mention to someone about smearing mud on Christopher's uniform, Knox was already doing it.

Hogan's leg was in no shape for him to get Klink and had to send one of his men. "Kinch, get Klink and tell him Christopher and _I _were injured trying to stop Wright. Carter, implode the tunnel. Make sure you do it as quietly as possible. This plan rests on the Krauts believing the explosion of the ball-bearing factory caused the cave in." Hogan was met by dubious stares. "I'll explain later. Everyone stand back and let Carter do his thing."

HH HH HH

Kinch ran out of the showers to Klink's quarters as fast as he could. Surprisingly, he didn't run into any guards. Kinch knocked loudly, praying Klink believed him.

HH HH HH

Klink yanked opened the door and yelled, "What is it and there better be a good reason for disturbing me at 0530. Sergeant Kinchloe? What are you doing here?" Klink was more expecting Hogan to be knocking on his door and not one of his men.

"Sir, Colonel Hogan and Christopher were trying to stop Wright from escaping. I guess the explosion we heard caused the escape tunnel to cave in. We were able to dig Colonel Hogan and Christopher out but not Wright. Sir, both Colonel Hogan and Christopher are hurt badly. Christopher needs a doctor or hospital."

Klink squinted at Kinch trying to figure out if this was one of Hogan's pranks. He wouldn't put it past Hogan to set up something like this, maybe even to cover up a real escape. "Is this some sort of a trick Sergeant?"

"No, Sir. Please hurry. Christopher doesn't have much time," Kinch pleaded.

Klink saw the fear in Kinch's eyes for their wellbeing. When Klink noticed the blood on Kinch's uniform, he knew it wasn't a trick. Klink could only imaging how badly injured Hogan and Christopher were for Kinch to be this scared. Klink and Kinch ran to the showers.

HH HH HH

When they entered the showers, they saw Christopher lying on the floor with Hogan, Wilson and the others at his side.

"What is going on here?" Klink asked in shock as he saw Christopher's still body lying in a pool of blood. Even though he saw the determination in Kinch's eyes, he hoped it was still a prank.

Wilson faced Klink "Sir, Christopher has lost a lot of blood and could have many other injuries we don't know about. He needs more medical attention than I can give him. It appears Colonel Hogan's leg and shoulder were badly injured as well, but not life threatening."

Klink continued to look at Christopher in shock. "Move them to the infirmary. I will call Dr. Metzger to come out." Klink ran back to his office to make the call. He could tell by what he saw of Christopher's pale complexion, and the worried look in the prisoners' eyes, it was serous.

HH HH HH

Once they were in the infirmary, Wilson removed Christopher's jacket and shirt. Parker filled up a water basin and started to clean the wounds.

After the wounds were cleaned, they saw a stab wound and a bullet hole in the front and no bullet hole in the back. "He still has the bullet in him." Wilson applied bandages to slow the bleeding until Metzger could get there. "I'll take care of Christopher. You get Colonel Hogan ready."

"I can wait," Hogan said flatly.

"You will either get ready with or without help. The choice is yours." Before Hogan could protest, Wilson continued, "I am not taking 'no' for an answer. We need to get your injuries taken care of before the infection spreads. You can threaten me all you want, but you will not win." After a short pause, "Sir."

"Sergeant, you are getting close to a court-martial for insubordination." Hogan gave Kinch a nod letting him know to get everyone out of here.

Kinch ushered everyone out so no one would be in the way. When everyone was out, Hogan removed his jacket. "There, I'm as ready as I am going to be until you are completely finished with Christopher.

"There is nothing more Parker can help me with. Let him clean the wounds," Wilson stated.

Hogan didn't move. He sat there with his arms crossed, inconspicuously holding his injured arm.

HH HH HH

After Klink hung up the phone with Dr. Metzger, he sat at his desk and thought about what happened. Even though Christopher was the person with life threatening injuries, his mind kept focusing on Hogan. _Hogan looked so pale. Were Hogan and Christopher really trying to stop Wright or were they all trying to escape? How many times have I warned them trying to escape is useless? They didn't listen to me and it cost Hogan the life of one of his men, maybe two._ Klink hung his head. _And almost Hogan's own life._

Klink looked out the window toward the Infirmary. He didn't want to think about what Stalag 13 would be like without Hogan, but his mind would not let it go. _More than likely I would find myself transferred because Hogan wasn't here to get me out of _trouble. Klink hung his head at his thought. He knew deep down Hogan was the only reason he was in command here and by nothing he did.

Klink thought back to the different times when either he or Schultz was getting sent into combat at the front. Somehow, Hogan managed to pull an ace out of his sleeve and got the transfer canceled. Klink sat there amazed how Hogan, in spite of being an enemy, had saved his behind more times than he could remember. Klink thought about how much he owed Hogan and knew he would never be able to repay him.

_Repay him?_ The thought Klink had about an enemy officer shocked him. To the Nazis, Hogan was a man the Third Reich considered less human because he wasn't Aryan. To Klink, he was more than an enemy officer. Klink would not be able to admit it to anyone, but Hogan was the closest thing to a friend he had. He shook his head and paced. _Who am I kidding?_ _Hogan would never view me as a friend. As far as Hogan is concerned, I am nothing more than an enemy officer and his jailer_. _He only sticks his neck out to save mine because he is scared of who would replace me._

Klink walked over to the table and poured him a glass of schnapps, which he downed all at once. He stared at the empty glass thinking about all the drinks he and Hogan had shared. Yes, Hogan could be a pain in the backside, but Klink had come to accept the American officer as his equal. He often looked forward to Hogan's interruptions, if nothing more than to put some excitement into his dull life.

Klink imagined the rest of the war without those drinks or interruptions. As he thought, his mind drifted to all those who died needlessly during this war. He looked out the window to the men standing around the Infirmary, awaiting word on their friend.

_Many of those men are too young to be fighting in a war. _Names of his guards' children came to his mind. He heard them talk about the concerns they had about them being in combat. _They are only in their teens_. _These kids should be worrying about girls not guns. This war has cause many young people, on both sides, to grow up too fast._

Klink remembered overhearing one guard mention his wife and child were killed in a bombing raid. The thought of children dying because of some madman's delusionsfilled him with anger he had never felt before. Klink slung the glass across the room where it shattered when it hit the wall. Amazingly, his anger was not directed toward those who were suppose to be his enemy, but toward those who were suppose to be his allies. He hated the war more than ever now, and the men in power who caused it.

The death of a prisoner caused Klink to do some major soul searching. Where did he stand in this war? In that moment, the spineless jellyfish of a commandant grew a backbone and made a resolve. No more would he sit by and watch his country go down in ruin.

He took another glass and poured himself another drink. He held it up to the picture of Hitler and said, "I vow to do what I can to help get you out of office. Including helping Papa Bear." Klink gulped down the liquid and hung his head. He stared into the glass as if for answers. "Whoever you might be."

HH HH HH

About a half hour after Klink made the phone call, Metzger arrived at camp. Schultz quickly escorted him to the infirmary. As soon as Wilson pulled back the bandages, Metzger looked at Wilson and shook his head. "You are lucky Klink called me instead of someone who is not a member of the underground. A first year medical student could tell this injury was caused from a gun and not a cave in. He has lost a lot of blood. He is going to need a transfusion." Metzger looked at Christopher's dog tags for his blood type

"Find someone who has B positive blood," Metzger ordered to anyone who would listen.

"Found one. Me," Hogan said.

Metzger studied Hogan for a moment, noticing how pale he was. A glimmer of something shiny on Hogan's pant leg caught Metzger's eye. Fresh Blood. "You have been through a lot. By the looks of things, you are in no shape to donate. If anything, you might be the next person to receive a transfusion. You," Pointing to Parker, "Make sure Colonel Hogan drinks plenty of fluids."

"Yes, Doctor," Parker, replied running to the sink for a glass of water.

"And line me up some donors," Metzger yelled.

"Yes, Doctor." Parker handed Hogan the glass of water then yelled outside for all B positive people to come inside.

Six people walked in. Metzger motioned for the first person to come over. "Lay down and roll up your sleeve."

The private glanced at Christopher and rolled up his sleeve. "Is he going to be okay Doc?"

"Time will tell. You will feel a slight pinch." Metzger inserted the needle into the private's arm. Next he inserted a needle into Christopher's arm. Metzger nodded for Wilson to start sucking the air out of the container. Soon the blood was flowing into a jar, out another tube and into Christopher's arm.

"Corporal," Metzger yelled.

"Yes, Doctor," Parker, replied.

"Find someone else who has medical training totake care of Colonel Hogan." Metzger ordered.

"I said I'm…fine…" Hogan answered.

Metzger looked over his shoulder in time to see Hogan's eyes roll back and body slump on the bed.

Before Metzger could move, Parker ran over to Hogan. He placed his fingers on Hogan's neck, checking for a pulse. "There's a pulse. He feels warm though."

_Stubborn, bull-headed Colonel. If he doesn't start thinking about his own wellbeing for a change, it is going to kill him, _Metzger thought angrily. "Infection setting in. Get someone to help you clean the wounds and dress them."

HH HH HH

Parker opened the Infirmary door. "Hey, Ducky! Didn't you once say you worked in a hospital?"

"A pet 'ospital," Ducky replied.

"Close enough. Get in here," Parker ordered.

Ducky ran inside. "What you need me to do?"

Parker removed Hogan's shirt. "Help me clean and bandage the Colonel's wounds. Doc said infection has already set in."

Ducky shook his head. "I 'ave never worked on a 'uman before. Only farm animals."

"Same difference. I'll take his shoulder and you take his leg." Parker grabbed some medical items and started cleaning the wound.

"I guess." Ducky started opening Hogan's pant leg and cleaning the wound. After Duck got inside the wound, "Oh dear."

"What?" Parker asked.

"It appears the bullet nicked the bone, causing a small hair line fracture. Nothin' serious though. 'E will 'ave part of 'is bone missin' and some pain walkin' for a while." Ducky answered

"How can you tell? Parker asked

Ducky wiggled his fingers. "Felt it."

Parker shook his head and went back to bandaging the shoulder. "Don't worry about it now. Just clean and bandage it."


	10. Revelations

Chapter 10: Revelations 

Metzger enlarged the wound opening to make it easier to find the bullet. After forty-five minutes of carefully searching, Metzger found it. "This must be a miracle bullet. The bullet broke apart, when it went through the sternum. The remarkable thing is, the fragments stayed grouped together as it somehow went between the lungs, missing everything major and came to rest in his vertebrate."

"Is that good? Will you be able to remove them?" Wilson asked.

Metzger nodded as he thought. "It will be tricky. The fragments are lodged next to nerves. One little slip and he could be paralyzed."

"And if we leave them?" Wilson asked nervously.

Metzger shrugged and said, "They could shift and paralyze him later."

Wilson stared at Christopher's face. "If you think you can remove them, do it."

Metzger nodded. "I believe I can. Get the next donor ready."

During the next half hour, Metzger and Wilson worked at retrieving the bullet without causing any more damage. "There's the last piece." Carefully Metzger pulled out the fragment and dropped it in a cup with the others. Immediately they sterilized and bandaged the wounds properly.

After Metzger was through with Christopher, he checked on Hogan. "How is he doing, Corporal?"

Parker pointed to Ducky, and said, "Ducky here says he has a nicked bone and a hairline fracture."

Metzger studied Ducky. "You are a doctor?"

"Veterinarian," Ducky said. After the puzzled look, he clarified, "I am an animal doctor."

"Ahh. Could you tell if the fracture is bad?" asked Metzger.

"Animal wise it isn't. Should be 'ealed in a couple of weeks. I don't see any need for a cast. He will have some pain walking though," Ducky answered.

"Gut! I trust you cleansed the wounds completely?" After a nod, Metzger continued, "I will go then. Both men are to be kept under constant supervision. They are to have plenty of fluids. If Colonel Hogan decides to be his stubborn self and refuses, tell him I will force the liquids into him. His choice. Have Klink call if they get worse. I will tell Klink the same thing.

"Is Christopher going to be okay?" asked Parker.

Metzger shook his head. "The first twenty-four hours are the most crucial. We will have to wait and see."

HH HH HH

Wilson went outside where the men were eagerly awaiting word while Metzger cleaned up. "Christopher is stable, but critical right now. He is still unconscious. Besides the obvious," he paused as Schultz and a couple of guards came near, "broken ribs and a puncture wound. I will keep a close eye on him for the next twenty-four hours to see if there is any change. If there is, I will let you know. As for Colonel Hogan, he has some infection, which we have treated. He is…" _How much would he want me to say about his condition?_ Wilson decided to play it safe. "He is resting and not to be disturbed."

Christopher didn't have any broken ribs, but Wilson figured he would add it to help cover the reason why his mid section was bandaged.

No one moved for a while. Finally Kinch motioned for everyone to scatter. There was nothing more any of them could do but wait and pray. Reluctantly, everyone started their normal routines for the day.

HH HH HH

In the emergency, Klink had forgotten to call roll call. He looked out his office window and saw Wilson addressing the men. _Lord, I hope they will be ok_. He didn't believe the story Kinch had told him and guessed Hogan, Christopher and Wright were up to some monkey business when something went wrong. Until he had evidence supporting this theory, he would keep it to himself. For now, he would go along with what they told him. The last thing the prisoners need around here was the Gestapo poking around asking a lot of questions.

His eyes went wide as he wondered if Hochstetter was right all this time about Hogan. _Could Hogan really be Papa Bear?_ Klink, thought back to all the blood he had seen in the shower and on Christopher and Hogan's uniforms. Klink realized a cave in could not have caused that much blood loss. Should he investigate more or leave the matter alone?

Klink wandered around his office pondering his new revelation. _Not only has Hogan lied in the past to save my life, but also how many times have I lied to save Hogan's?_ Klink thought back to everything he had seen in camp to help support his theory. Klink studied the guards on patrol around the fence. He saw many openings the prisoners could use to escape, especially at night. _I could send all the guards away and take down the barbed wire fence and there would still be no escapes._ _There can only be one explanation, the prisoners are ordered to stay by Hogan. The only reason for him to give such an order is to keep me as Kommandant. As long as I am Kommandant, Hogan can run his operation without fear of discovery._

Klink glanced around his office as if seeing it for the first time. He thought his office was probably bugged and all the top-secret meetings, which had taken place in it. _That would explain how Hogan always knew what was going on in here and when to barge in. Where could the bugs be?_ All sorts of possibilities ran through Klink's mind. Things he was blind to became clear. Everything fell into place. _What better place to hide such a large operation? He would need equipment. Where could he have hidden it? Gestapo has searched the entire camp many times and found nothing. Nothing but what Hogan wanted us to see._

Klink got angry with Hogan for making a fool out of him. _I ought to have him transferred for this. "I vow to do what I can to help get you out of office. Including helping Papa Bear."_ Klink's vow came to his mind. _Transferring Hogan would not be helping Papa Bear._

Klink glanced across the compound toward the Infirmary. One man clung to life and the other was injured, probably more than he let on. When Wilson was finished, he saw Kinch scatter the prisoners. Metzger finally came out. Klink hurriedly sat behind his desk. He didn't want anyone to know he was concerned for the two injured men.

A short time later, there was a knock on Klink's door. "Come in."

Metzger entered. "Heil Hitler, Herr Oberst," he greeted tiredly.

Klink quickly said his greeting and inquired about Hogan's and Christopher's condition. Metzger shook his head and let out a long breath. "Christopher is bad. He has broken ribs from when some of the support timbers punctured his torso. Right now he is in stable but critical condition. I would advise he be kept under constant supervision for the next twenty-four hours. If there are any changes I am to be notified immediately. Colonel Hogan has a hairline fracture in his leg, but nothing serious. He will have some pain walking, but nothing to keep him from roll call or normal duties. He is to rest his leg as much as possible. His shoulder was pinned under a support beam. He pulled some tendons pretty good getting it free. He is advised to use it as little as possible until the tendons have healed properly. He should make a full recovery."

Klink nodded his head in understanding. He went over to the window to hide his relief. Outside he watched the guards trying to herd the prisoners away who returned to the front of the Infirmary. Anytime the prisoners gathered in large groups, the guards were nervous. "I will call you. Thank you for coming to taking care of them."

Metzger stood and headed for the door. "I will call back later to see how they're doing. Good day, Colonel. Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler," Klink responded absentmindedly. After Metzger left, Klink called for Schultz who rushed in the door.

"Ja, Herr Kommandant?" Klink could tell by the look on Schultz's face he was just as worried about Christopher and Hogan as the others. Klink didn't like one of his guards being as friendly with the prisoners as he was, but Schultz couldn't help it. He was never meant to be a soldier Schultz was meant to run a toy factory and make children happy.

Klink had heard the quick version of the story from Kinch and now he wanted to hear the whole story. Could he have been wrong about his suspicions about Hogan or was Metzger in on hiding the truth? How big was Hogan's operation? Klink knew Kinch was Hogan's second-in-command and in his absence he would be in charge of the prisoners. He wanted to see if Kinch would tell him the same story or if he would tell him the truth. "Bring Sergeant Kinchloe here. I want to know what happened."

It amazed Klink, from what he heard about how Americans viewed black people; Hogan would place a Negro as his second-in-command. As Klink watched Kinch take control in Hogan's absence in the past, he understood why. Kinch was a natural-born leader. He would listen to the prisoners who had problems and tried to work them out. Klink had even seen him talk Hogan out of his anger after a visit from the Gestapo. Everyone here, no matter their beliefs, respected Kinch and did as he asked.

He wondered why everyone couldn't start looking at what a person was like on the inside instead of judging them by the outside or the uniform they wear. Klink looked down at his own uniform. _If I was wearing an ally uniform, would things be different between Hogan and me? Would he finally treat me with true respect?_ If everyone would start doing this, the world would be a better place with maybe no need for war.

HH HH HH

Kinch was sitting on his bunk with his head bowed and his hands clasped in front of him. He never looked up or noticed Schultz until he tapped him on the shoulder. Kinch looked up questioningly with fear in his eyes. He was afraid Schultz was there to tell him Hogan was worse off then anyone realized.

"Kommandant Klink would like to see you in his office," Schultz said.

This didn't help calm Kinch's fear. Did one of them die? Was it to tell him he was now the permanent liaison between the prisoners and the Kommandant or to find out what happened?

Kinch nodded and took a deep breath as he stood. "Schultz…is it about…is Christopher or Colonel Hogan…" He could hardly find the words to ask.

Schultz knew what he was going to ask and shook his head. He stared at Kinch like an empathetic father to a child. "Nein, Kinch. I have not heard about any change in their conditions."

Kinch figured since it wasn't to announce one of them died, it must be to find out what happened. On the way to the Kommandantur, Kinch rehearsed the story he was going to tell Klink. He wanted to make sure he had answers for any questions Klink might come up with.

Kinch stood outside of Klink's door and stared at it. He didn't particularly enjoy standing in front of Klink, and wondered how Hogan did it. He took a deep breath and knocked.

HH HH HH

"Come in," Klink said.

Kinch came to attention in front of Klink. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Sergeant, have a seat." After Kinch sat down, Klink continued, "I want to know the truth of what happened last night or this morning."

"Well Sir, Colonel Hogan had suspected Sergeant Wright was planning something but wasn't sure what. Yesterday, Sergeant Wright came in with mud on his shoes. There was no mud anywhere in the compound. Early this morning, Colonel Hogan heard Sergeant Wright leave. When Colonel Hogan left to follow him, Sergeant Christopher joined him. Colonel Hogan tried ordering him to stay. It was risky enough for one person to follow Sergeant Wright. Colonel Hogan didn't want to risk Sergeant Christopher getting caught. Sergeant Christopher insisted on going. Sir, neither one of them wanted the barracks to be punished because of a renegade prisoner. They snuck out trying to stop him.

"Private Thomas came in the barracks after the explosion, telling us he heard a horrible noise coming from the shower. We snuck over to investigate. We found the tunnel entrance. We were able to dig Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Christopher out, but the ground was too unstable to dig Sergeant Wright out. The more we tried to dig him out, the more the sides and roof collapsed."

"Sergeant, how do you know what had transpired between Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Christopher?" Klink asked.

Kinch adjusted in his seat. "I was sleeping with my arm hanging off the bed. Christopher brushed up against it when he walked past me and woke me up."

Klink stood up, leaning over his desk."Do you expect me to believe prisoners running around camp in the middle of the night with no guards seeing any of this? Why did they not hear the same noise Private Thomas did?"

Kinch shrugged. "It was after the big explosion. Most of the guards' concentration was in that direction."

Klink sat down in his seat. "Have the prisoners' decided about the removal of Sergeant Wright's body?"

"Sir, we would like permission to tear up the showers and bring in a backhoe to dig up Sergeant Wright's body. He deserves a proper burial."

Klink stared at Kinch in shock.** "**Absolutely not. How could you suggest such a thing? You want the backhoe to escape is all. Do you know how much money it will cost to dig up and replace the showers? Did you ever consider the possibility of accidentally destroying the body with the backhoe?"

"No, Sir. We didn't think about that. Sir, he should be placed in the prisoner cemetery for a proper burial. We cannot dig him out with shovels without the possibility of someone else getting hurt." Kinch pushed.

"You will have to take chances with the shovels. I warn you. The men will be under guard the entire time to make sure there is no escape tunnel being dug." Klink waved his finger at Kinch.

"Sir, I'd rather leave him buried, than risk loosing another man. It is bad enough we have Sergeant Christopher fighting for his life and Colonel Hogan is severely injured trying to stop Sergeant Wright. Not to mention, a few of the prisoners who have superficial wounds trying to dig Sergeant Wright out," Kinch stated nervously.

Klink pondered Kinch's argument. "He is buried already. Have the men fill in the hole. I will allow a ceremony to be held around the showers and a plaque placed on the shower wall."

"Sir, that is callous of you. How would you feel if it was one of your men lying under the shower?" Kinch protested.

"You have two choices, Sergeant. Dig him out with shovels or leave him." Klink glared at Kinch, daring him to continue arguing.

Kinch paused before answering. Half-heartedly he answered, "We'll leave him buried."

Klink almost forgot his wasn't talking to Hogan. Anytime Hogan wanted Klink to agree to something, he always proposed the impossible first. Klink debated whether or not Wright's body was really under the shower. This whole conversation sounds like one of Hogan's, or should I say Papa Bear's, schemes. Klink figured the safest thing for him to do would be to play along. There was no telling what Hogan or his men might do to protect this secret.

Klink pointed his finger at Kinch and said, "I did warn what would happen if anyone tried to escape. After the tunnel is filled in and ceremony complete, I want all prisoners in Barracks 2 confined. All privileges will be suspended until further notice. I will allow one person at a time to help Wilson keep watch over Colonel Hogan and Christopher. Until Colonel Hogan is capable of resuming SPO duties, you shall fill in for him. Dismissed."

"Sir, I'd rather wait and have Colonel Hogan perform the ceremony," Kinch stated.

Klink waved his hand. "It is your decision. After the tunnel is filled in, the men will start their punishment."

"Sir, in lieu of what has happened, I request the confinement to barracks be dropped," Kinch stated.

"I will not budge on this matter." Klink slammed his fist on his desk, causing Kinch to flinch slightly. "Prisoners will learn I mean what I say. I am not completely sold on your story concerning what happened this morning. Unless you want me to investigate more by demanding to see Sergeant Wright's body, I would advise you to accept the punishment I have stated. Do you have any other complaints, Sergeant?" Klink asked as he folded his hands and leaned on his desk.

"No, Sir. I will let the men of Barracks 2 know they are to fill in the tunnel and confined until further notice." Kinch stood at attention, snapped off a salute and left.

HH HH HH

Kinch walked into the barracks with a sorrowful look. The men gathered around him afraid of the news they would hear.

Kinch took a deep breath before addressing the men. "Men, so far there is no change in Colonel Hogan or Christopher's conditions. I told Klink the story Colonel Hogan had mentioned. Klink bought it. Unfortunately, I was not able to talk him out of confining Barracks 2 or taking away our privileges. Before you ask, I don't know how long. We need to get over and fill in the tunnel."

"'E can't do that to us. 'Ow we suppose to check on the gov'nor and Christopher?" Newkirk protested. The others agreed and shared the protest.

Kinch held up his hand to stop the protesting. "We can have one at a time in the Infirmary helping Wilson keep an eye on them. I tried to protest the ruling, but he said he would demand to see Wright's body."

"What are we suppose to do while we are confined?" LeBeau asked.

"If we're here long enough, we might dig a real tunnel out of here," Newkirk added.

"We already have a tunnel out of here," LeBeau said.

"The other one would give me something to do." Newkirk headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kinch asked, already knowing the answer.

"To fill in the bleedin' tunnel. Where else?" Newkirk said with a little irritation.

Kinch shook his head. "No, you're not. You are headed for the Infirmary to take first watch. Wilson said no using your arm. Colonel Hogan said he would make sure of that. I am enforcing it."

Newkirk glared at Kinch. "Yes, Sir," and slammed the door as he left.

LeBeau patted Kinch on the back. "Don't let it bother you, mon ami. He is only releasing steam. Nothing personal."

Kinch stared at the closed door reflecting on his own emotions. "I know, Louis. I can't blame him either."

"We could get the barracks spotless for when they return." Carter said. The response of the men was various articles of clothing thrown at him.

"Maybe if we are good, Klink will let us off for good behavior," Kinch said. "Or we could hope the war will end soon.


	11. Giving Up

Chapter 11: Giving Up

Because of his injured arm, Newkirk took watch in the Infirmary while the others filled in the tunnel. He talked to Wilson first to see how things were going.

Wilson informed Newkirk of the signs he should be looking for. "When either one of them wake up, make sure they drink plenty of water. Metzger said especially Colonel Hogan. If he refuses, tell him Metzger will force fluids in him one way or the other."

"Right, Wilson." Newkirk sat on the stool between Hogan and Christopher. He stared at both men wondering went wrong.

HH HH HH

"NO!" Hogan yelled in his sleep.

"It's awight gov'nor. Nothin' to fear, 'cause Newkirk's 'ere."

"Newkirk?" Hogan mumbled.

"Yea, gov. Just rest. I won't let anyone bother you or Christopher." Newkirk patted Hogan's arm reassuringly.

"Christopher? Christopher!" Hogan's eyes flew open as he sat up. A sharp pain in his shoulder caused him to lie back down in a pant.

"Don't worry gov. Christopher is okay. He is right here," Newkirk said, pointing to Christopher.

Hogan glanced at Christopher. He watched Christopher's chest slowly rise and fall with every breath. Hogan smiled and relaxed._ Praise God. He's alive._

"Anythin' I can get you?" asked Newkirk. "Glass of water perhaps."

"You know what I would really like, Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

Newkirk leaned closer to Hogan. "What?"

"For you to stop babying me. I can take care of myself." Hogan slowly sat up.

"Metzger said if you don't drink plenty of fluids, he will come back here and force them in you," Newkirk said.

"He didn't. He wouldn't." Hogan looked disgusted and lay back down. "He would. Fine, get me a glass of water."

"Right O." Newkirk was back in a flash with a glass of water. Hogan drank the water eagerly. He was thirstier then he realized. "Gov'nor, can I ask you a question?"

Hogan nodded. "Shoot. First…" Hogan held out his empty glass for Newkirk to refill.

From the sink Newkirk asked, "Do you mind telling me what happened out there?"

Hogan waited for Newkirk to return. He accepted the fresh glass of water. After taking a long drink, he answered, "Ambush."

"Ambush!" Newkirk exclaimed, almost falling off the stool.

"Apparently, Wright knew about the pick up plan when I suspected Christopher as the traitor. He told his buddies in the SS about the rendezvous. Wright's contact was in the plane waiting for us. Wright was the first one killed. I was fighting off a bunch of SS when Christopher went down." Hogan got quiet as he remembered the sight of Christopher falling to the ground.

"How many were there?" Newkirk asked.

"About a dozen or so. Didn't have time to count." Hogan answered, replaying the scene in his head.

Newkirk was shocked. "You were surrounded by a dozen of the SS! 'Ow did you manage to get out of there alive?"

Hogan stared at Newkirk. "Prayer and faith in God."

"Faith? Prayer? You're sounding like Christopher here. How can you put so much trust and faith in someone who keeps having bad things happen to you?" Newkirk asked "You have been tortured, shot and broken by the Gestapo. I've never heard you rely on God for anything before. What happened to 'lady luck was on our side' or 'the Krauts are not that bright'? Why the change?"

Hogan thought a moment how to best answer Newkirk "No, I wasn't religious. I knew there was something or someone looking out for our operation though. I realized the other day, if I didn't have faith, things would be much worse. Without faith, there is no hope. Without hope, there would be no reason to keep fighting. I know now, no matter what happens, God is still in control and has a reason for everything. Not luck or fate. God, plain and simple."

Hogan watched Newkirk pace and run his hands through his hair.

Newkirk stopped pacing and glared at Hogan. "If he is such a great God, how can he let bad things happen to the innocent?"

Hogan shook his head. "I don't have all the answers Peter. You will have to ask Him yourself. Only He can answer that question." Hogan watched Newkirk pace and wondered what had gotten him so distraught. "Peter, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Newkirk paused. "Klink has Barracks 2 confined and all privileges revoked until further notice."

"I'll talk to him as soon as I can." Hogan was the master of hiding true feelings. He knew there was more bothering Newkirk than being confined. "Anything else?"

Hogan watched Newkirk stair at the floor. Hogan patiently waited for Newkirk to sat what was really on his mind.

After a few minutes of silence, Newkirk spoke up. "No, that's not all. How could you not confide in us? In me? I know you are the gov'nor and all, but I thought we were mates. Or do your birds prevent being mates with enlisted?"

The comment hurt Hogan more than his physical wounds did. "No, they don't. If they did, I would get rid of them in heartbeat. Friendship is more important than rank. I was under orders…."

"Orders my eye." Newkirk said interrupting Hogan.

Hogan expected his men to be upset. He knew some would view it as a lack of trust. He never imagined anyone would question his friendship. A CO is not supposed to be close with those in his command. It could cause problems if the CO has to order them on a mission, which could cost them their lives

There was no way to run this type of operation without getting close to the men who you trusted with your life. Knowing a person well enough to place your life in his hands creates a bond. A bond, which is not easily broken. Not to say the strength of the bond will not be tested at times.

This was one of those times. Hogan knew Newkirk well enough to know if he didn't vent his anger, it would build up, eventually hurting the operation and their friendship. He always wanted his men to be open with him. "Don't stop, Peter. Finish saying what you want to say."

"I can't, Sir," Newkirk glared at Hogan.

"You have permission to speak freely," Hogan urged. He then waited for the volcano to erupt. He didn't have to wait long.

"You could have trusted us to keep quiet. We wouldn't let London know you were disobeying orders. You needed help with this mission. Haven't you told us not to be afraid to ask for help?" Hogan nodded, but remained silent. "You almost condemned an innocent man of treason. That would have haunted him for the rest of his life. If he survived…We could have helped you avoid making a mistake," Newkirk said bluntly.

Hogan knew losinghis temper with Newkirk would not help the situation. As calmly as he could he said, "I will not apologize for not including you. I cannot pick and choose which orders I want to follow. I know all of you would have kept quiet, but what kind of example would I be? I hold myself to the same standards I hold all of you to. I don't expect you to pick and choose which orders to follow and nor will I. Besides, I couldn't take the chance tipping off the real traitor."

Both men had a good point. Newkirk's words caused Hogan to reexamine his ability to lead his command. _In all thy ways acknowledge him and he shall direct thy paths._ The scripture he had read earlier came to his mind.

Newkirk was the first to break the silence. "I am sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have said those things. You are right. We cannot pick and choose which orders we want to follow. I am one to talk." Newkirk let out a small laugh at the irony. "I have no right being angry at you."

"No, you don't, but I accept your apology." Hogan said dryly.

Newkirk glanced at Hogan with a smile. "Thanks, Sir. You know, if the SS hadn't killed Wright, I would have. How could he sell us out like that? What was his price? What did they promise him or do to him to cause him to betray his country."

Hogan shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Peter. Brainwashing can be powerful."

Newkirk nodded in agreement. "Why didn't the SS storm in here, and bust all of us as spies?"

"Kuntz, Wright's contact, figured it was more profitable to let us continue operating. He wanted to get as many underground members as he could," Hogan answered.

"I take it we don't have to worry about him showing on our doorstep?" asked Newkirk. Hogan shook his head. "What if he told someone?"

"I doubt it. He struck me as someone who was power hungry and wanted all the glory for himself." Hogan got comfortable. "I am tired." Yawn. "We can talk more later if you want."

"Rest gov'nor." Newkirk took Hogan's empty glass to the sink. In a quiet voice, "We'll talk later, mate."

Hogan closed his eyes. _Lord, you have proven yourself to me. I want you to lead these men and me. Tell me what I am supposed to do._

HH HH HH

The next day, Kinch was wandering in the tunnels, when he heard someone in the radio room. Cautiously he made his way there. When he turned the corner, he saw Hogan sitting at the radio. "Colonel, what are you doing out of bed?"

Hogan didn't turn around to answer. "Please leave me alone. This is something I want to do in private."

_Do in private?_ Kinch cocked his head and looked at his CO questioningly. _Did the snafu of this mission cause the Colonel to doubt himself even more?_ "You mind telling me what?"

Hogan sat silent for a moment. In a quiet voice he said, "You will find out later."

Kinch walked over to Hogan and sat down on a stool next to him. _No gun, that's a good thing. _"Colonel, I realize you and Klink are the only officers in camp. I know when you have a problem and need to talk, you are not going to go to him." Kinch made sure he had Hogan's complete attention before he continued. "I want you to know, unlike some people in Germany who think you are a superman, I know you are human with hurts and feelings. You have been through a lot and I want you to know, I am here for you...as your friend."

Hogan shook his head. "I'm fine. As my friend, please do as I ask. Go upstairs and let me do what I need to do in private. Please."

"Permission to speak freely and as your friend, Sir?" Kinch asked with some hesitation. He was dancing on thin ice. He and Hogan were friends, but Hogan was still his CO and a very private person. He didn't want to over step his bounds by talking to Hogan as a friend without his permission.

"Very well, say what is on your mind," Hogan said as he gestured for Kinch to continue.

Kinch took a deep breath and let it come out. "Colonel, you are not fine. You have been shot, beaten, tortured and broken at the hands of the Gestapo. You have to give up your freedoms so others might be free. I don't see anything qualifying you as fine. Normal soldiers get a furlough. Because of what we do, we don't get that luxury. After a while, it takes it toll on all of us."

Hogan gave a laugh. "You know, Newkirk said almost the same thing to me."

"Maybe it is really God trying to tell you something." Kinch paused to see if he was getting through to him. Hogan just sat, silently staring at the radio. "Everyone can see, since your encounter with Koch, you are different. Who wouldn't be? After watching you on this last mission, I noticed you doing something I have never seen you do before."

Hogan glanced at Kinch. "What?"

"You have been second-guessing yourself. I have seen and heard you plan many missions. Not once have you ever second-guessed yourself. No matter how bizarre it was. You always listened to what your gut told you. That helped make the missions a success. I want you to forget about how this last mission went. I want you to think back to when you first got the call from London. I want you to go through your list of suspects. Which one did you have the strongest feeling about?"

Hogan lowered his head. "Wright."

Kinch grabbed Hogan gently by the arms and forced him to meet his eyes. When he did, Kinch continued. "Koch has been able to get you to second-guess yourself and plant self doubt. He has caused you to lose your faith in yourself and us. Because of this, it could cause the operation to close."

In a voice so quiet, Kinch had to strain his ears to hear him. Hogan said, "Not if there is someone else running it." He stared back up at Kinch. "I came down here to resign. I am going to ask London to send someone else to lead the operation. I cannot lead these men safely on a mission any more. Look what happened with this one. There are too many lives at stake for me to make mistakes."

"Colonel, your gut instinct is still there trying to talk to you. You guessed Wright before you did your investigating. You just need to learn to listen to it again. I have faith, you can be the great Papa Bear again."

Hogan shook his head. "I don't know. I prayed about it. At first I thought this is what God wanted me to do. Now I am not sure."

Kinch put his hand on Hogan's shoulder and stared into his eyes. He wanted to make sure Hogan heard every word he was saying. "Along with God talking to us, so is Satan. It isn't my place to tell you what to do. All I can do is offer advice. Listen to your gut. It seems, that is the way God speaks to you. If your gut is telling you to resign, do it."

Hogan smiled. "Ivan, what would I ever do without you?"

Kinch returned the smile. "Hope we never have to find out."

Hogan laughed. "I'll second that."

"Kinch, it is almost time for roll call," LeBeau yelled down

"Be up in a minute. Colonel, I think you need to get back in bed before you suffer Wilson's wrath."

Hogan shook his head. "Ya know, he is amazing. The only NCO I know of who is not scared of a court martial. Well besides you."

Kinch stood and headed to the ladder. Before he turned the corner, he said, "Get some rest, Colonel. Someone will be by later to check on you."

Hogan stood at attention and gave Kinch a proper military salute. "Yes, Sir."

Kinch laughed and returned the salute. Hogan limped down the tunnel leading to the Infirmary, while Kinch went into the barracks.

Newkirk noticed Kinch smiling. "Everythin' awight, mate?"

Kinch nodded. "It is now."


	12. The Newest Member

Chapter 12: The Newest Member

After roll call, Klink gathered enough courage to finally visit Hogan and Christopher. He walked into the infirmary and saw Hogan lying on the cot staring at the ceiling. Klink approached Wilson first. "How are they doing?"

Wilson turned away from what he was doing and glared at Klink. "They have improved."

The coldness of the words was not lost on either Klink or Hogan. Klink hid a smile as he saw Hogan give Wilson a look that said to play nice.

Wilson gave a sigh, "Christopher is showing signs of improvement. So far he doesn't appear to have an infection. Colonel Hogan's leg and shoulder are healing nicely. All of the infection is gone. He should make a full recovery in a couple of weeks. He will however, have a limp for a while."

"We'll see about that," Hogan commented gruffly.

Wilson, ignoring the comment, continued. "I would feel better if his leg had better support."

Hogan shook his head. "No, I don't. Bandages are just fine. The fracture isn't bad, I can walk on it." Hogan carefully stood up. "See, I'm standing on it."

"I know you, Colonel. Walk to the door and back without holding on to anything," Wilson said.

Klink watched Hogan take a deep breath and walk slowly toward the door. He noticed how wobbly Hogan's walk was. On the way back, Klink realized the color had drained from Hogan's face and it was covered in sweat. Yes, he could walk on it, but with great pain.

Hogan was half way back to his bed when his injured leg gave out. Before Klink knew what he was doing, he ran to Hogan's side and caught him before he fell to the floor. Klink helped Hogan regain his balance.

Hogan pulled away from Klink's grasp, almost losing his balance again. "I can take care of myself."

Klink scrutinized Hogan. _Stubborn fool. Your pride will get you nowhere._

Wilson rushed over to Hogan. "This is why I want the extra support for your leg."

"Just give me a minute." Hogan took a few deep breaths. "I'll be just fine."

Klink watched Hogan accept a little help from Wilson as he made his way back to his bed. "Colonel, the last time I checked your records, you didn't have any medical training. I think you should take the advice of your medic." Klink turned to Wilson. "Make a list of everything you need to help with Colonel Hogan's and Sergeant Christopher's recovery. Schultz will get what you need."

Hogan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I appreciate the gesture,Kommandant, but a cast isn't necessary…"

Klink nodded. "Maybe a cast is too much? I suggest a cane." Klink grinned. "Have a good day." Klink saluted and left before Hogan could protest._ I think a cast is Wilson's way of getting even._ Klink let out a chuckle when he closed the Infirmary door. _Maybe I should let Wilson do it to make sure Hogan stays out of trouble for a while. Nein, Wilson will be keeping a close eye on him._ Klink visibly shuddered. _I do not envy Hogan at all. Wilson is worse than a nursemaid._

HH HH HH

Hogan still in shock returned the salute. "I can't believe he suggested that. Wilson, how did you know my leg was worse? After all I did carry Christopher back to camp on it."

"First, I was told when you came back, you had it supported with splints. Second, I also heard you had a hard landing coming down the ladder. Besides, I saw how badly you were limping and relying on support when you first came into the infirmary." Wilson finished with a shrug.

"You don't miss a thing do ya?" Hogan said curiously.

Wilson smiled. "Nope." Wilson's grin grew larger.

"What's wrong with you now?" Hogan asked a little irritated. He was glad Wilson was as observant as he was. He didn't like him uncovering his secret to Klink.

"Nothing," Wilson answered. Hogan gave him the stare that said 'I don't believe you.' Wilson gave in and continued. "I think you got ordered to let me do whatever I want to you to help you get better."

Hogan rolled his eyes and lay back down on the bed. "He said 'no cast'."

Wilson nodded. "True, but he did say a cane."

"I say no cane either," Hogan stated sharply.

Wilson sat on the stool still grinning. "I think Klink out ranks you, Sir. As I recall a certain conversation you had with an English corporal about following orders…"

Hogan cut off Wilson's comment. "You are enjoying this way too much."

Wilson nodded. "Yes, Colonel. I am."

"Enjoy it while you can. I plan on talking Klink out of it." Hogan started thinking of how he was going to do it.

"Can you guys please keep it down?" came a weak voice.

"Christopher! You're awake," exclaimed Hogan.

"If you would have been here, instead of in the tunnels, you would have seen him awake earlier," scolded Wilson.

Hogan stared at Wilson. "How did you know I was in the tunnels?"

Wilson grinned. "I have my sources."

Hogan decided not to argue with Wilson. Right now he was more concerned about Christopher. "How are you feeling, Christopher?"

Christopher rubbed his chest and side lightly. "Like I have been shot and stabbed. How did we get back here?"

Hogan glanced at Wilson, then back to Christopher. "You don't remember?" Christopher shook his head. "Do you remember helping me fly the airplane?"

Christopher smiled. "You mean that really happened? I thought I dreamt it. Did we run Kuntz over with plane?" Hogan nodded. "Was there a blond stewardess on the plane?"

Hogan laughed and shook his head. "That part was a dream."

"Out of everything, she seemed the most real. She was clothed in white and had a glow about her." Christopher's eyes widened. "Maybe she was…Na, couldn't be."

Hogan and Wilson glanced at each other. With all seriousness Hogan asked, "You think she was an angel, don't you?"

Christopher shrugged. "She was the one telling me the only way to survive was to have faith and jump tandem."

"You mean to tell me you jumped out on an airplane tandem? Are you nuts? I am surprised you are not both dead or in worse shape," Wilson said in amazement.

"The tree broke our fall," Hogan clarified.

Wilson shook his head. "You two are sure lucky."

"Not lucky, blessed," Christopher said with a smile.

"I just saw Klink leave. Is everything okay? Hey look! Christopher's awake," LeBeau exclaimed, walking up to the bed.

"Nice to see you too, Louis," said Christopher

Hogan gave a disgusted look at Wilson. "It all depends on your perspective. Does Klink still have everyone in Barracks 2 confined? I didn't have a chance to talk to him about it while he was here."

LeBeau nodded "Oui. It isn't so bad though. You have never see the barracks any cleaner." Hogan and Christopher listened to LeBeau tell what they have done to keep themselves busy. He also informed Hogan communication with London had been resumed. The only activity was a supply drop scheduled for tonight.

"LeBeau, do you think you can make me something to eat," Hogan asked as he tried to sit up in the bed.

LeBeau quickly put pillows behind Hogan. "I will make you the most mouth-watering meal you have ever eaten."

Hogan nodded his head in appreciation. "Thanks." After LeBeau left, Hogan glanced at Wilson. "Why don't you find Schultz and give him your list?"

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Including an order for a cane?"

"No," Hogan snapped.

Wilson crossed his arms and stood in front of Hogan. "If you think I am going to leave so you can gallivant around, you have another thing coming."

"I won't move from this bed," Hogan said a little annoyed.

"I will be just outside the door." Wilson waved his hand at Hogan and left.

After Wilson left, Hogan glared at Christopher. Christopher saw the glare and answered, "Yes, Sir?"

With a serious expression on his face, Hogan asked, "Sergeant, do you mind explaining to me why you were arguing a direct order in the middle of a fight?"

Christopher stared at Hogan. "Sir, I was taught no one gets left behind, Sir."

"Even at the risk of possible capture, torture or death?" Hogan asked.

"Sir, yes Sir," Christopher said as strongly as he could.

"You understand that I have all right to punish you for that?" The seriousness of his own tone shocked him, but Christopher had to know how serous he was.

Christopher swallowed hard. "Sir, yes Sir."

"Disobeying a direct order from your CO is intolerable. Did you ever think about the consequences of your actions? What do you think would have happened if we were caught? I know you had a rough time before you became a permanent member of this resort, but it would be nothing to what they would do to you if they convicted you of being a spy." Hogan paused, making sure his words were sinking in.

Hogan's voice cracked some as he continued. "This was a trap, which means they knew we were coming. If we were caught, they would not show any mercy in torturing us until we talked. I don't think giving them old or wrong information would work this time. They would check out the leads first and probably force us to watch those who they had captured being tortured to death. Have you ever watched someone being tortured to death? It isn't a pretty sight. It is heart wrenching to watch, knowing there is nothing you can do to stop it. Their screams and pain would haunt your dreams for the rest of your life."

Hogan fought back the memories of what had happened with Koch and his crewmembers who survived when he was shot down. The images of seeing his men tortured in an effort to get him to give vital military information tore his heart apart.

Christopher looked Hogan in the eyes. "Sir, I knew surrendering again was not an option. If I was going to die, I wanted to do it standing beside a man I respect, taking as many of them with me as I could."

There was silence between the two men. Hogan spoke first. "If you have any hopes of lasting on the Alpha Team, you better learn to follow orders better."

Christopher cocked his head. "Uh, Sir?"

Hogan smiled. "You impressed me out there. You were able to hold your own in the heat of battle. You didn't give up. You fought like a hero. I don't mind you questioning my decisions while we are planning, but don't ever question them in the middle of a fight. Pull a stunt like that again and I will bust you to a private so fast, your head will spin. Understood?"

Christopher relaxed little "Yes, Sir. I did what I thought you would have done, Sir."

"Yes, I would have stayed, but it is my job to take the biggest risks, not yours. Your job is to follow orders no matter what. Have I made myself clear?" Hogan could not stress enough how important it was to follow orders. The missions they went on involved too many people. It was critical all orders were obeyed.

Christopher nodded. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Another thing, knock off the 'Sir' every other breath. You make me feel old." Hogan could tell the talk had taken a lot out of Christopher "Let's see how good you are at following orders now. Get some rest."

Christopher smiled. "No argument this time, S…Colonel." He gave Hogan a salute and closed his eyes.

HH HH HH

Hogan woke up some time later from his nap with a start. In all the excitement, he had forgotten about helping Kinch's family. Hogan looked around to see if the coast was clear for him to make his way into the tunnel. "Wilson?" Hogan called quietly so no one outside could hear, but loud enough so anyone in the building could hear. There was no answer.

Hogan carefully removed the blanket and swung his legs over the bed. He used the bed and walls to steady himself as he made his way to the tunnel entrance.

He lifted the secret door and hopped down the ladder on one foot. At the bottom, he strained his ears for any sounds. Upon hearing none he made his way to the radio room using the walls for support. He peeked around the corner to make sure Kinch wasn't sleeping down there. To his relief the room was vacant.

He sat down at the desk and powered up the radio. After it was humming nicely, he spoke, "Papa Bear to Goldilocks."

There was a moment of silence "This is Goldilocks, go ahead Papa Bear."

"Please patch me through to Big Bird. I need to speak to him about a private matter. It's urgent." Hogan stated. This was the only person he knew of who would be able to help.

"Stand by Papa Bear as we locate Big Bird," Goldilocks responded.

A half hour later, there was an irritated, groggy voice on the radio. "This better be good, Papa Bear. I haven't been called Big Bird in over ten years. There is only one person I can think of who would call me that. If it is, you can bet the next time I see you, the only thing on your uniform will be a single stripe," Big Bird growled.

Hogan smiled at his former CO's threat. "Sorry, Sir. You will have to blame the Krauts on the timing. They get a little irate when I use the radio."

There was a moment of static before Big Bird spoke. "I see. I heard what happened to you. I have been checking in on your parents for you. They are doing fine."

Hogan fought a tear, which threatened to fall. With all he had been through the last couple of months, he longed to be home. He wanted to sit next to his mom, with her arms wrapped around him telling him everything will be okay. "I appreciate it, Sir."

"I know you didn't wake me up to socialize," Big Bird said, getting to the point.

Hogan paused a moment as he regained control of his emotions. "No, Sir, I didn't. I was wondering if I could call in that favor you owe me…"


	13. Getting Back To Normal

Chapter 13: Getting Back To Normal

"Sir, I appreciate any help. I owe you one," said Hogan to Big Bird.

"After all the help you and your family have been to mine, helping your friend is the least I can do." Hogan could hear the emotion in Big Bird's voice.

"Have a good day, Sir. I will be sure to look you up when I get home. Papa Bear out." Hogan took off the headset and powered down the radio.

"Thought I heard someone down here?" Kinch said, holding out a cup of coffee.

Hogan jumped when he heard Kinch's voice. "You know it isn't nice to sneak up on people like that." Hogan accepted the cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Sorry, Colonel. I came down to see if there were any messages from London or the underground about the drop tonight."

"All still a go. Who is going to pick up the supplies?" asked Hogan after taking another sip of coffee.

"LeBeau and Newkirk," Kinch answered.

"LeBeau! I forgot I asked him to make me something to eat!" exclaimed Hogan.

Kinch waved his hand, signaling all was all right. "He saw you were sleeping when he brought you the food and decided you needed the rest. He's not upset." Kinch stared at his cup of coffee. "Who was on the radio?"

A smile appeared on Hogan's face. "My old CO. I haven't talked to him in over ten years. Did you know I have him to thank for the way I am? I went on my first espionage mission with him. Since he was a colonel, I suggested his codename be Big Bird."

Kinch shook his head. "I often wondered who mentored you. Was your code name Papa Bear?"

Hogan shook his head. "No. He gave me the codename of Goldilocks. Before you ask why, don't."

Kinch laughed. "So tell me about him."

Hogan thought back to his first time meeting Big Bird. "He was my CO when I graduated from the academy. He was only a Major then. He would wake me up at all hours of the night, asking me stupid questions. During training, he would pull me aside and give me riddles to answer. If I didn't answer them in what he thought was a timely manner, I had to do pushups until I came up with the right answer."

"The way your mind works, I can't imagine you ever doing a pushup for not coming up with the correct answer fast enough," Kinch chuckled.

Hogan laughed, remembering all the pushups he had to do. "The truth might surprise you. That man was the most difficult person to get along with. I hated him because he rode my butt so hard." Hogan paused in remembrance. "Now, I am glad he did."

"Many times we go through something painful, never knowing why. It is nice when we discover the reason, no matter how many years it takes," Kinch stated.

"Robert Edward Hogan! What do you think you are doing down here?" Wilson yelled, marching down the tunnel.

Hogan ducked his head like a scolded dog. "Uh oh."

Kinch did his best not to laugh. "Busted."

Hogan nodded. "Yep. Wilson, I promise you I was down here on important business. There was a call for me…"

"Colonel, you are the most difficult patient I have ever met. How do you expect your leg to heal if you don't let it rest? I have half a mind to tell Klink, the fracture is worse than we thought and it requires a cast." Wilson reprimanded.

Hogan threw his hands up in surrender. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the man who he might be able to talk out of putting a cast on his leg. "I give up Wilson. I will be a good patient as long as you don't put a cast on my leg. Kinch, the next time London calls for me, take a message. Tell them doctors orders."

"Yes, Colonel." Kinch said, looking away.

"You are still an impossible patient. You are lucky I don't stick you in a body cast just to make sure you stay put." Wilson said, as he stormed toward the ladder to the infirmary.

Hogan just stared after him in disbelief. "Right now he has Klink on his side. I better go before he makes good on that threat."

HH HH HH

LeBeau walked into the Infirmary, half an hour later, with plates of food for Hogan and Christopher. "You are both awake. Here is the food you asked for. I made enough for both of you." LeBeau set a plate in front of the men.

"Thanks, LeBeau. I'm starved." Christopher sat up some to eat.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on you earlier," Hogan apologized.

"It's alright. You have been through a lot and needed your rest." LeBeau reassured.

Hogan took a bite. "Mmmmm. I think this is the best meal you have ever made."

"Merci, Colonel," LeBeau thanked.

"You can say that again. LeBeau, I hope someday I can meet a girl who can cook as good as you." Christopher said putting another spoonful in his mouth.

"Merci. I think. If there is nothing else Colonel…" LeBeau asked

Hogan shook his head. "Thanks LeBeau."

Christopher, with a mouth full of food said, "Yea, thanks. Some day you will have to show me how to make this."

"When you are up and around, it will be my pleasure," said LeBeau before he left.

HH HH HH

After Hogan finished eating, he carefully stood and made his way toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" came a voice from behind him. There was no denying who it belonged to.

"Lay off, Wilson. I have to see Klink about the punishment of my men." When Wilson started to protest Hogan pointed his finger at him. "Not another word or I will talk Klink into transferring you to another camp."

Wilson laughed, "Now that's the Colonel we have all come to love."

Hogan waved his hand at Wilson. He slowly made his way over to the Kommandantur. He paused at the bottom of the steps, praying he didn't fall going up them. Hogan took a deep breath. He placed his injured leg on the bottom step. He hopped up, quickly putting his good foot down. _Didn't hurt as bad as I thought. _He continued up the stairs without any problems.

When he entered the outer office he saw Helga typing. A smile appeared on his face. _If she were taking care of me, I would never leave my bed or hide my injuries. Heck, I might make up a few injuries._

"Good to see you up and about, Colonel," Helga said, with a smile.

After dealing with Wilson, her voice was soothing to his ears. "Is he in?"

Helga nodded. "Ja. He is very busy and asked not to be disturbed."

Hogan exaggerated his limp, as he walked over to Helga. He stood behind her, nuzzling her neck. "Would you deny an injured man, who struggled to walk all the way across camp, his request?"

Helga flashed a grin at Hogan. "I do believe it is my lunch break. I cannot be responsible for what happens when I am not here." She gathered her belongings and headed for the door. Before she left she turn to Hogan and said, "If you are good, I might bring you a bowl of soup."

Hogan's eyes twinkled. "Did I mention my right shoulder is injured and I am right handed?

Helga had a twinkle in her eye as she said, "Maybe, I'll stay to feed it to you. Good day, Colonel."

_It is good to be me again. _Hogan knocked on Klink's door and waited.

"Go away. I'm busy," Klink said. Hogan opened the door and sat down in a chair in front of Klink's desk. Klink looked up from his work. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I wanted to thank you for confining my men to barracks, Sir," Hogan stated.

Klink shook his head. "You do?"

"Yes, Sir. After Wright's death, these men needed to know it is pointless to escape. The cost is too high. I am glad they have nothing to do but sit in their barracks thinking about how an escape attempt cost them the life of one of their friends and almost two others. They will think twice before thinking about an escape."

"They will?" Klink questioned.

"Of course, Sir. I like the way your mind works. Forcing them to dwell on their loss. I wouldn't have the guts to do such a thing. I guess I am too soft. Maybe, if I wasn't as soft on these men, Wright might still be alive. Yes, it's cruel. So are most lessons in life. You are a stronger man than I am, Sir. Just think how many more lives this cruel act might have saved," Hogan finished

Hogan observed the stunned look on Klink's face. "You know Colonel? Softness like this is why the Allies will never win. I think their lesson has been learned. You may tell them they are released from barracks with all privileges restored."

"But, Sir…" Hogan started.

"No buts. I know how your mind works. You want me to keep them confined indefinitely so they can work on an escape plan. I am wise to your schemes, Hogan. Dismissed." Klink saluted and went back to work.

"Sorry, I tried to trick you. You are too smart for me. Good day, Kommandant." Hogan saluted and headed for the door. After his back was to Klink, his eyes twinkled and a big smile appeared on his face. _I still got it._

HH HH HH

After Hogan shut the door, Klink smiled. It was good to see the fight back in Hogan. As annoying as Hogan was, Klink missed listening to him go on about the prisoner's rights and wants. He even missed hearing his long list of complaints or pointing out different aspects of the Geneva Convention trying to get him to let the prisoners do what they wanted. Probably more accurately is what Papa Bear needed them to do to pull off one of his schemes.

Klink gave a smirk. All this time he was blind to Hogan's schemes. For some reason, things were so clear. Klink knew all along what Hogan really wanted. He wanted to hear what crazy story he had come up with. It was going to be different around here now. He hoped he could live up to his vow to help Papa Bear.

HH HH HH

Hogan slowly made his way to Barracks 2. When he opened the door, the room was quiet. The men were doing various tasks. One group was playing cards while others were writing letters or sleeping.

Carter was the first person to notice Hogan standing in the doorway. "Hey, look fellas! It's Colonel Hogan."

Everyone cheered and ran to Hogan. Hogan winced as someone accidentally bumped into his sore arm. "Watch it, Cummins!"

"Sorry, Sir," Cummins apologized.

"So gov'nor, Wilson release you?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan shook his head. "Not exactly. I had a talk with Klink and all privileges for Barracks 2 are restored. You are now free to roam about the camp."

Everyone cheered again.

Hogan motioned for everyone to calm down. "I want this camp running like clockwork. No more sitting on the sidelines, watching the war go on without us. We will again be taking an active role in it. Kinch, get in touch with the underground to see if they have any suggestions how we can come back with a bang."

Kinch smiled. "Right away, Colonel."

"The rest of you, keep your ears open for anything useful. Until Wilson releases me, I am relying on you to keep me informed of everything. If a guard changes his routine, I want to know about it. If someone comes into camp, I want to know about it. If someone leaves camp unexpectedly, I want to know about it. Either come and tell me immediatly or send word." Hogan glanced at each man to make sure everyone knew what was expected from them. "I am going back to the infirmary before Wilson comes looking for me." Hogan turned to leave

"Gov'nor, it's good to have you back," Newkirk said with a smile.

Hogan returned the smile. "Good to be back. Sorry it took so long."

"Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, gov'nor. Go get some rest." Newkirk motioned for Hogan to leave.

HH HH HH

After Hogan left, Newkirk motioned for everyone to gather around. "Now, is everythin' set for the gov'nor's birthday party tomorrow?

"Oui. I have everything I need to make the cake except eggs. Schultz is suppose to bring them to me today," said Lebeau.

"You didn't tell Schultz about the party did you?" Carter asked. "You know he can't keep a secret."

"I told him they were to make some crêpes." LeBeau smiled.

Newkirk ran through his checklist. "How about the banner?"

"Knox and I finished it yesterday," answered Carter.

"How about gifts?" Baker asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "I don't know. Remember what 'appened the last time we tried to give him a birthday gift?" Newkirk reminded.

Heads nodded in remembrance. "I think Christopher was working on a gift for Colonel Hogan." LeBeau stated.

"It doesn't involve blowing anything up does it?" Newkirk asked hesitantly.

LeBeau shook his head. "I don't think so. I think he made him something."

"Good. We will decorate after roll call tomorrow mornin'. When we are ready, Kinch will get the gov'nor." Newkirk informed.

HH HH HH

That evening, LeBeau slipped Christopher a note with his meal. LeBeau sat so he blocked Hogan's view of Christopher.

"Yep. I think that's a good idea," said Christopher.

"What's a good idea?" Hogan asked.

"I tried something new with his meal. I wanted to see if he noticed. I added slivered almonds to the mushroom gravy." LeBeau covered.

Hogan looked at Christopher then to LeBeau. "Your cooking talents never cease to amaze me."

Lebeau bowed his head. "Merci, Colonel. I will let you eat in peace."


	14. Answers

Chapter 14: Answers

After roll call the following day, the men rushed into the barracks and hung up the decorations. In the center of the table were various packages.

"I think we are ready for the guest of honor," said Kinch as he exited.

Kinch walked intothe Infirmary. "Hey, Wilson, I need to take Colonel Hogan back to the barracks. There is an underground member in his office. He has to talk to him right away."

"Why can't he meet him here?" Wilson played along. If Wilson gave up too easily, Hogan would know it was staged.

"We can't risk Klink checking on the Colonel," said Kinch.

"Very well. I will take the opportunity to see how Christopher's maneuverability is." Wilson stood beside Christopher's bed. "If everything goes well, I will let him get some fresh air."

Hogan rolled his eyes. He slowly rose from his bed. "Lead the way, Kinch." In a low voice, Hogan mumbled, "Before he changes his mind."

Hogan walked slowly toward the barracks. "Kinch, did he give any details as to what he wants?"

Kinch shook his head. "No, Colonel. He said he would only speak to you about it and in person." Kinch opened the door for Hogan. "After you, Colonel."

When Hogan walked through the door, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Hogan looked at all the decorations. The walls were lined with paper streamers. A 'Happy Birthday' banner hung on the far side of the room. Hogan saw various shaped packages on the center table.

"Thanks, men," Hogan said, sitting down at the table. "I didn't think anyone remembered."

"'Ow could we forget," Newkirk said, smiling.

The men sang 'Happy Birthday' as LeBeau brought the cake out of Hogan's room.

After the song had finished, a voice came from behind him. "Make a wish, Colonel."

Hogan turned around to see Christopher and Wilson standing behind him. "Surprised you let him walk over here," Hogan said to Wilson.

"Since he has been a good patient, I decided to let him go to the party," Wilson chided.

"I getthe hint, Wilson." _Let the war end soon so we can all go home. _Hogan blew out the candle and opened his presents. He received flasks, trinkets made in the metal shop, a used comic book and other various reading materials, homemade after-shave and a pair of knit socks.

There was one large gift left. Hogan unwrapped it. It was the quilt Christopher had made for him. Hogan suppressed his emotions as he thought about how the simple, innocent gift laying in front of him, almost cost a man his life.

"The men in camp donated scraps of their uniforms and blankets for me to make it. I sewed their initials on the various pieces of material," Christopher said, pointing to the letters.

"This is the best birthday ever. Thanks fellas." Hogan ran his fingers over the initials TOW. _Thomas Oliver Wright._

Hogan always thought after the war he would want to forget about Stalag 13. As he read other initials, he realized parts of it he wanted to remember. The quilt wouldalways be a reminder of the brave men in his command, who gave up their freedoms, to help make a difference.

HH HH HH

A week had passed since Wright's death. Hogan talked Klink into thirty minutes of electricity after evening roll call so Christopher could council people. Hogan laid on his bed, covered with his new quilt. He kept absent-mindedly running his fingers over Wright's initials. _Why did you betray us? What did they do to you? Was there something I could have done to prevent this from happening?_

A black piece of material on the quilt caught Hogan's attention. The initials WAH were sewn in white. Hogan made it his business to know the name of every man in camp. He couldn't think of anyone with the initials WAH. _I need to remember to ask Christopher about it later._

Hogan decided to give in and get some sleep. Hogan placed his arm under his pillow to get more comfortable. His hand hit a magazine. "What's this?" Hogan turned on the lamp beside his bed and lifted the pillow. He found the comic book Carter had given him for his birthday. Hogan didn't care to read comics, but didn't have the heart to tell Carter that.

Hogan turned the light out and laiddown again. A minute later, curiosity got the best of him. He turned the light on. _The Muck Monster of Goose Lake. What a name for a comic._ Hogan turned to the first page. The setting **was **a campground with a person knocking on a trailer door. _Rise and shine Don! The fish are not going to wait forever_.

A knock at Hogan's door disrupted his reading. "Come in."

Baker entered the room. "Colonel, London on the radio for you."

Hogan set down the comic and stretched. "I hope this isn't another one of their goofy missions. I can't believe they thought a cat would be a reliable way to pass information." Hogan thought back to their mission two days ago. An underground member was to visit camp as a dignitary carrying a cat. She was to let Hogan hold the cat while she picked up the contents of her handbag, which she "accidentally" dropped in the compound. Before Hogan could get the collar off the cat, one of the guard dogs got out. The cat jumped out of Hogan's arms and headed for the woods.

Baker laughed. "Yea. I think we chased that cat all over Germany before we finally caught it."

"I am glad the underground member was able to talk Klink into letting us find it." Hogan made his way to the radio room. "This is Papa Bear. Go ahead Goldilocks."

There was some static on the line before London answered. "We were wanting the whole story on our missing package. We were informed there were party crashers."

"The package was destroyed along with everyone who knew about the package and its contents." Hogan waited for London to respond.

After a minute of static, "Thanks, Papa Bear. Goldilocks out."

"Wait a minute," Hogan said quickly.

"Was there something you wanted, Papa Bear?" came Goldilocks reply.

"Answers for one thing. Do we have any information about how the package was made?" Hogan asked.

"Sorry, Papa Bear, you do not have proper clearance," Goldilocks said with some hesitation.

"What do you mean I don't have proper clearance? He was one of my men. I have the right to know what is going on here. Do I have to worry about something happening to any of my other men? I need to know if there is anything, which could put this operation in jeopardy. If at all possible, I would like to avoid this kind of situation in the future."

"We will see if the information can be cleared. We will notify you of our answer at 2330. Goldilocks out."

Hogan threw off the headphones. "I can't believe this. How dare they tell me I don't have proper clearance?"

"That's the brass for you." Kinch said.

Hogan threw his hands in the air. "Me, of all people."

"Sorry." Kinch sat beside Hogan. "I assume you were talking to your old CO earlier, trying to help my nephews?"

"Maybe," Hogan said, with a smile.

"Thank you for your help. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Kinch said.

"I don't know how much help it will be. He is the man I would turn to for help in this situation. He has a few connections who might be able to speed up the process," answered Hogan.

"You look up to him, don't you?" asked Kinch.

Hogan nodded. "I owe him a lot."

Kinch glanced at Hogan sheepishly. "I appreciate you opening up to me earlier. It was a nice change."

"I learned something through this whole ordeal. You have to be open with your friends. If not, you are going to be lonely and it could cause problems. I miss having friends around I can talk with about anything." Hogan raised his hand, stopping Kinch's comments. "I know I can come to you guys. But, I decided when I got sent here, I wasn't going to get close to anyone. Makes it easier to send people on missions where they might not return. When people open up to each other, it creates a bond of friendship. Losing friends is painful, but not having any friends is more painful. The tighter a bond is between people, the harder it is to break. In the end, it might prevent another incident like we had with Wright. It might take a while, and there will still be some things I won't talk about, but I'll work on it."

Kinch put his hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Colonel, all we ask is when you need help or someone to talk to, don't be afraid to ask. We are here for you like you are here for us."

"Thanks," Hogan said with a smile.

"Besides, when I get stateside, I will have to look up Big Bird to get the story on the real Robert Hogan. Maybe we can swap stories," Kinch said playfully.

Hogan playfully threw a pencil, which was laying on the table, at Kinch. "Generals are not known to socialize with _privates_."

They both laughed at the empty threat. Hogan glanced at his watch. "Almost time for me to contact London."

Kinch stood. "I'll leave you two alone."

"I doubt they will tell me anything over the radio. If they clear me, they will probably set up a meetwith someone who can give me some answers," Hogan said facing the radio. Hogan put the headphones on again. "Papa Bear to Goldilocks."

"Meet Kewpie at 0200 at Delta 8. Recognition code Romeo. Goldilocks out."

"Short, sweet and to the point. Hand me the codebook, Kinch."

As Kinch handed Hogan the codebook, he pointed out, "How do you plan on making it there with your injured leg? If you are not careful, you could break it."

_Kinch has a point. I can't risk my leg giving out, but I have to do this._ Hogan had no choice but to push his pride aside. "Kinch, get me the cane from the outfit room, please."

Kinch smiled. "Yes, Sir."

Hogan powered down the radio. Hogan looked through the codebook for RecognitionCode Romeo, while Kinch brought him the cane. "Ducks fly north. Except when the snow blows south. Can these codes get any dumber?"

Kinch laughed and handed Hogan the cane. "Maybe you can put in for coming up with Recognitioncodes for the next war."

Hogan looked up in a thoughtful manner. "Wouldn't be nice if there was not a need for any more wars?"

Kinch nodded his head in agreement. "Would be nice. As long as there are greedy people out there, there will be wars. Today we are fighting Germans and Japanese. Tomorrow, who knows?"

"I hope we don't end up fighting the Russians in the next one," Hogan said solemnly.

"Or anyone else who does not adhere to the Geneva Convention. I hear the Russians make the Gestapo look like puppy dogs," added Kinch.

"All I can say is I am glad they are on our side during this one." Hogan yawned and stretched. "Wake me in an hour."

HH HH HH

Kinch woke Hogan from his nap. "Time to get ready, Colonel."

Hogan changed into his covert gear. "I wonder who Kewpie is? I am not familiar with that code name."

"Must be London's secret contact who tipped them off about a traitor here," Kinch mused.

"Must be. I don't like an underground member operating in this area we don't know about," said Hogan, a little irritated.

Kinch checked Hogan's pistol then handed it to him. "Can't blame you. They have their reasons though."

"What is puzzling me is, it is someone I have been in contact with, who is not a known underground member," Hogan thought out loud.

"The person wants to make sure there is no chance of anyone talking if caught," Kinch stated.

"We know better than anyone how important a secret like that is. If Hochstetter ever caught the right person and they talked…" Hogan's voice shook thinking about the consequences.

"Don't upset your Guardian Angel and you have nothing to worry about." Kinch teased. "Better get going." Hogan had headed toward the ladder when Kinch stopped him. "Don't forget this." Kinch handed Hogan the cane. "In your condition, it should take you an hour and half to reach Delta 8 and back. Give an hour or so for the meeting. If I don't hear from you in two and a half hours, I am going looking for you."

"Yes, _Dad,_" Hogan took the cane and headed up the ladder.

Despite the injured leg, with the stealth of a cat, Hogan slowly made his way through the woods. His senses were on high alert He didn't feel as nervous as he did taking Wright to the pick up. Maybe it was because he was alone with only himself to worry about. Or could it be because Hogan was confident in himself again?

Hogan neared the meeting place. He strained his ears for any sound out of the ordinary. The only sounds thatcould be heard were the animals in the barn. With caution, Hogan approached the barn. He peeked in a hole in the wall. The only thing he saw was a dim lit lantern and silhouettes of animals. He glanced around one last time, and then entered the barn.

As soon as Hogan was in the barn, he ducked into a nearby stall. The horse currently occupying the stall whinnied and brushed Hogan with his tail.

"Ducks fly north," came a voice from the far corner.

"Except when the snow blows south," Hogan replied. "Kewpie?"

"Papa Bear," Kewpie greeted.

Hogan could tell Kewpie was trying to disguise his voice. Even still, it seemed familiar to him. He couldn't put a face to it though. Hogan walked to the center of the barn. He still couldn't see Kewpie. "Where are you? Come out to meet me."

"I am fine where I am at," answered Kewpie.

"Then I will come to you." As Hogan took a step in the direction of the voice, he heard a gun cock.

"Not advised," said Kewpie.

Hogan froze. Kewpie was not playing around. "Goldilocks said you have information for me."

A folder landed at Hogan's feet. "What you want to know is in there. Read fast. I need the file back," said Kewpie.

If he needs the file back, that means he has access to the files. Which means he is an ally planted within the SS or Gestapo. No wonder he wants his identity kept secret. Hogan picked up the folder and moved closer to the lantern. He quickly skimmed the pages. Most of the pages were notes on experiments. Some involved electricity. Others involved drugs and hypnosis.

"It has a comparison to other test subjects. Who are the others? Are any of them my men?" Hogan inquired.

"Please, lay the folder down and leave the barn. You have your answers," Kewpie ordered.

"No! You didn't answer my last question. Are any of my men the other test subjects?" Hogan demanded. He was getting tired of playing Kewpie's game.

There was a long pause before Kewpie answered. "There is another person at Stalag 13, who they tried to brainwash. As of yet, no long-term success, only short-term."

"Who?" Hogan's voice was full of worry, knowing the incident with Wright might be repeated. No answer from Kewpie. "Answer me! Who is it?" There was still no answer. In a hesitant voice, Hogan asked, "Is it…is it me?"

"Lay down the folder and exit the barn. I will not ask again," Kewpie threatened.

Am I one of the test subjects? Is that why London suspected me? Hogan's eyes grew wide. Koch! He tried to brainwash me. Kinch was right. Koch's effects only lasted temporarily on me.

Hogan took one last look at the folder in his hands before laying it down. "Thanks for the answers." Hogan stepped away from the folder. He limped slightly to the barn door, where he had entered.

"Mind your leg, Papa Bear," suggested Kewpie

Hogan tipped his head in acknowledgment. He cracked open the door to make sure all was clear. When he felt it was safe, he exited.

HH HH HH

After Hogan left the barn, Kewpie emerged from his hiding place, holstering his gun. He walked to the folder Hogan laid down. Kewpie smiled as he thought out loud. "Don't worry, Colonel Hogan. As long as I am around, they will not succeed with you."

Kewpie hid the folder under his tunic. He pulled the collar of his coat around his face and tipped his hat further down on his head. He wanted to make sure if anyone saw him, they would not recognize him.

Being careful to stay in the shadows, Kewpie snuck to his car. Once in the car, he drove to work to replace the file. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught with it. Kewpie parked his car and walked into Gestapo Headquarters.

The night clerk came to attention and saluted. "Heil Hitler!"

Kewpie returned the salute. "Heil Hitler!"

"Working late, Major?" inquired the clerk.

"Ja, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go over some old cases," Kewpie answered.

"Have a good evening, Major. Heil Hitler!" The clerk sat down resuming his job of looking busy.

"Heil Hitler!" Kewpie responded. He walked down the long hall leading to the records room. He glanced around before going inside.

Kewpie quickly replaced the file. He walked to the filing cabinet containing the 'H's. He removed Hogan's folder and scanned the pages. _Your actions have made me look bad with Germany, but good with London._

He took the folder along with a few others to his office. He sat behind his desk, filling out the last page of the test results in Hogan's folder.

_Captain Koch's attempts at brainwashing Colonel Hogan have failed. Do not see a need to continue with tests. Signed, Major Wolfgang A. Hochstetter_.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who read and reviewed. A special thanks to GSJessica for helping me with the story. Some have commented about William Christopher's name. He appeared in a couple of episodes. Most of his rolls was one of the extra's in Barracks 2. One time he was the German private who Carter tried to get to arrest him so he could pass the microphilm to the Nazi's. I didn't know what his name in the show was so I used his real name.

For those who enjoyed Big Bird, be patient. I am writing a sequel. This one will give us some insight to the pre WWII Robert Hogan.


End file.
